Story of a kidnapped girl
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: When Dartz orders his henchmen to kidnap Tea Gardner, will the plan fail? Will it work? Or will love bloom between everyone's favorite biker and Yugioh's spirit girl?
1. The plan

Story of a kidnapped girl

Hello everyone! Its Blood thirsty angel here! I Just joined a few days ago and this is the first Yugioh story I've ever written. I got my inspiration from lottilue1 and I would like to thank her for it. Please don't leave flames, just politley say you don't like it. I like constructive critisism. Sadly, I don't own Yugioh and if I did, The doma would get a season all to themselves and Tea would be with Alister or Valon.

* * *

><p>Dartz folded his hands together, thinking hard. He needed to find a way to weaken the pharoah, but how? The pharoah was a strong man and he would do anything to save the world from total destruction. Dartz closed his eyes, still thinking and then realized something! The pharoah right now was weak! His best friend was just taken away thanks to the seal of orichalcos. This was the perfect oppoutunity to take one of his little friends! Dartz patted himself on the back, reminding himself that he would reward himself for a job well done, but first, he need to meet with his henchmen and henchslut, ahem I mean henchwoman.<p>

"Alright, now that everyone is here, I can discuss our plan." Dartz said as he looked at his minions.

Raphael, who had his arms crossed looked at his master, eager to hear the new plans. Alister was glaring at Mai[no surprise], Valon looked eager, as usual and Mai was in a corner of the room sulking. Dartz continued on

"I want one of you to kidnap one of the pharoah's little friends."

"WHAT?" Valon shouted

Dartz nodded at him and turned to the others who didn't look very excited about the new mission. Not at all. Valon shook his head and took a step up one of the stone steps saying

"How are we going to do that boss?"

Alister smaked Valons head, rolling his eyes saying "Duh stupid, we kidnap one of them!"

Dartz ignored the fighting idiots and turned to Mai. "You were once friends with them. Wich one of them keeps order and balance?"

"Well theres Tristan Taylor, but he's a nobody, so I would say Tea."

"Tea?"

"Mhm. She's the friendship preacher and acts like the mother sometimes. The boys would be lost without her."

Dartz nodded. "Very well. Rapheal, find where the pharoah and his friend's are and take the girl. I don't care how you do it, but I want her unharmed."

Valon jumped up. "Why does he get to do it? Why not me, or Alister or even Mai!"

Dartz rolled his eyes. "Because your to hyper and you would lose track of what you were doing, therefore letting her escape. Mai is too lazy and Alsiter would get annoyed with her too quickly and he would probably rape her so she would shut up, so Raphael is the best choice."

Alister looked offended, Valon miffed while Mai looked as if she could care less. Raphael left the room, ready to start the mission. He wouldn't let anything stop him from achieving his goal. Not even the Pharaoh.

* * *

><p>So yes the first chapter was short, but the next one is longer. It took nine pages to write it since I wanted it to turn out well. Please review!<p> 


	2. The kidnapping

Story of a kidnapped girl chapter 2

* * *

><p>"YOU BASTARD!"<p>

Joey yelled as he punched Yami in the face. Rebecca was clutching Tea, sobbing into her shirt while Tea stood there numb with shock. She couldn't believe that Yami had lost to that biker, Raphael. Yugi's soul was gone. If Yami didn't live inside Yugi, he would be dead right now. Tea clutched Rebecca tighter to her. She felt tears welling up in hereyes. Her childhood friend was gone, thanks to the Pharoah. Just thinking his name made her blood boil. Yami looked at Tea. He felt even worse when he looked into her ice blue eyes. They looked angry and sad and was that...hate? He reached out to her, but she turned away, covering her eyes with her hand. When she turned around, all of them could see tear trecks down her face. They knew she was trying to be strong.

"Well what are we standing around for? Lets go get Yugi back!"

Joey nodded, giving Tea a hug and went inside, followed by Duke, Tristan, Yami, and Rebecca. Tea stayed behind, staring at the blue sky, wishing that none of this had happened. Poor Yugi was now trapped in the shadow realm. She felt more tears well up in her eyes. Blinking them back, she tilted her head to look at the sky. It was a lovely morning. The world seemed to be mocking the fact that Yugi was gone. Tea felt her throat tighten up. She needed to go somewhere where she could cry and no one would hear her. She didn't like people hearing her cry. She needed to be the strong one in the group. Rebecca needed her to be strong and so did Yugi. She broke off into a run. Running far away from the caravan as she could. She needed some time to herself.

When she was far enough, she sank to her knee's sobbing. She was so useless. She couldn't even save her friend. Joey, Yami, and Tristan would do anything to protect her,and what did she do? Give stupid friendship speeches. Tea hit the ground with her fist, crying out even louder until she couldn't cry anymore. She stood up, dried her eyes and started heading back to the caravan. While she was walking, she felt the hairs on her neck start to tingle. Feeling uneasy, she started fast walking. The feeling of having something watching you is never a good sign. She hoped it wasn't one of those biker freaks. Not that any of them would pay attention to her, but sometimes you just couldn't tell.

* * *

><p>Raphael watched the girl as she headed back to the caravan. From his spot on the cliff, he could see everything that was going on down below. It wouldn't be long now until he made his move. Another bike moved next to him. Glancing over, he could see it was Valon.<p>

"So, when are we going to snatch the bird?"

"We?"

"Well mate, you'll probably need help getting her."

Raphael snorted and rolled his eyes. He started his bike and headed down the cliff with Valon not to far behind him.

Alister waited in the cockpit, sitting in the pilot seat eating a Twix bar, reading a "People's" magazine while listening to emo songs on his ipod.

'This won't take long.' he thought to himself and glaced up watching his comrades heading towards the target.

* * *

><p>Tea turned around, hearing the sound of motercycles. She started running; wich then turned into a sprint, hoping to get away from the sound. She felt adreniline course through her veins and she called out,<p>

"Yami, Joey, Tristan help me!"

She was about to call out even more, until a strong arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her onto a bike. She was dumbfounded for a moment until she realized she was being kidnapped! Her out of all the people in the world. She screamed as he put her [not very gentley] onto his bike. Tea turned her head around, seeing the caravan getting farther and farther away. She did something she normally wouldn't do. She jumped off the bike hitting her left arm hard on the road. Wincing, she got up and started running to where the others were. Yami and the others had came out when they heard her scream. She started waving her good arm and shouted.

"GUYS HELP ME!"

She was almost safe from the biker weirdo! That was, until another motercycle came up quickly on her that she didn't have time to react. He wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting and putting her in front of him so she wouldn't jump off. She struggled, trying to get off the bike, but he stopped her with a firm hand.

"Oi bird, quit struggling. It's uncomfterable."

He moved her face into his cheast so she wouldn't get dirt in her eyes. Tea felt tears well up and soak up on the man's shirt. Valon glanced down at her. He felt a little sorry for the girl, but the job had to be done. Raphael and him returned to the helecopter and moved their bikes to the back of the machiene. Valon moved his goggles to the top of his head and looked down at Tea, who was unmoving. She stared at the door blankly and was very quiet. He went over to her, shaking her gently.

"Come on bird, get up."

She didn't respond, so Valon picked her up and carried her over to where Raphael and Alister were standing. Tea looked at Raphael for a long time. Her mouth twisted into a an angry frown and her eyes shone bright with fire.

"You...You killed Yugi...This is your fault!" She snarled

Rafael shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, it was the Pharoahs fault."

No one expected Tea to lunge at Rapheal with the intent to kill or severly damage. Valon wrapped his arms around her waist to hold herback. Raphael seemed unfazed, as if he was expecting her to do that. He stared into her ice blue eyes, noticing the fire that blazed in them. She was a strong willed girl. Alister laughed and left the room. He returned with a bottle and cloth in his hands. Tea knew exactly what it was and started to struggle in Valon's arm's. Aliser poured a little of the choloroform onto the cloth, handing the bottle to Raphael. Alsiter grabbed her chin tightly, taking her away from Valon. He tilted her head back while putting the cloth over her nose. She tried fighting against the chemicals, but they were too strong for her. Eventuallay, she began to grow tired and she fell unconcience in Alister's arms. Valon made a make shift bed of chairs for her to rest on and headed to the cockpit where Alister was starting the helicopter.

"Did you really have to do that Al?"

Alister shrugged. "Would you have wanted her crying and trying to kill us the whole time?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

Valon shut up, but then started grinning evily. "Hey mate, I konw who took your klondike bar."

Alister snapped his head towards the australian speaking brunette. "Who?"

"Me. YUM YUM YUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Raphael walked in at that moment glaring at the boy's. "Shut up! Do you want to wake the girl up?"

Both boy's sulked. "Nooooooooooooooooooo"

"Then shut it"

Valon stuck his tounge out at his retreating back and took the seat next to Alister. He decided to annoy him with songs the whole way home.

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed chapter 2. Review please!<p> 


	3. Arriving

Chapter 3

Since I got no reviews for the last chapter, wich made me very sad btw I decided to upload the next chapter. Again, I do not own Yugioh and there is no love triangle in this story. I do not have patience for love triangles.

* * *

><p>"Tea...wakey wakey..."<p>

Valon poked at the girl, attempting to wake her up and was failing misreably at it. She was determind to stay asleep and twice she had hit him in the face. Alister walked in the room and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Enough Val, we don't need her waking up."

"But why?"

"Do you want her freaking out and crying?"

"Nooooooo..."

"Then quit bothering her!"

Raphael went over to his bike, putting his helmet on. "We're almost at HQ, lets get going."

Alister nodded his head and turned to Valon. "Go get my Ipod Val."

"Why do I have to?"

"Just do it!

Valon huffed and went to go get the stupid Ipod. When he came back, he saw Alister putting Tea on his bike causing jealousy to rise up in him.

"What are you doing Al?"

"Putting her on my bike. Gotta problem?"

"Noooooo."

Alister smirked, seeing the jealousy clearly written on Valon's face.

"Awwwwwwwww is someone jealousz?" he sneered

"Noooooo!"

"Will you two stop it!" Raphael butted in

Both of them shut up and started their bikes. Tea was in front of Alsiter, her face hidden by his long jacket. The door latch opened and one by one they all fell out of the helocopter, landing on the ground hard. They raced up the island to get to their master before he got annoyed of them for taking to long to get the girl. Feeling something move on his cheast, Alister glanced down to see the girl beggining to stir. Valon moved up next to him.

"Hey mate, is the bird awake yet?"

"No, but she will be if you don't shut up!"

Valon laughed and raced ahead of Alister and Raphael. By the time all three of them reached the top of the island where the temple was, the sun was already at its peak in the sky and it was very very hot inside. When they walked into the dark dimley lit temple, they were immediatly greeted with cool air. With Valon carrying Tea, the trio continued their way to Dartz. When they finnaly reached Dartz, he turned around to face them

"Well done. You got the girl."

Raphael nodded. Valon brought the girl closer to his master. Dartz looked at the girl. She was pretty, he would admit that. Valon decided to speak up.

"So what do we do with her?"

"Put her in the guest room. We want our guest to be comterable."

Valon left the room with the girl. Dartz was now in a very good mood. His henchmen succeded for once, he had the girl in his clutches, and now the Pharoah would be putty in his hands. Alister began to speak.

"Master, now that the mission is done, what now?"

"We wait until the right moment when the pharoah will arive."

Raphael frowned. "How long will that be?"

"Not long my friend, not long."

* * *

><p>"Oh man this is bad! They kidnapped Tea!"<p>

Tristan was pacing the room inside the trailor. Yami looked distrought and Proffesor Hawkins was trying to calm Rebecca, who was crying. Duke had his chin in his hands, thinking hard.

"Tristan! Would you calm down!"

Everyone looked at Joey, who had been unusaully quiet. Tristan glared at him.

"Calm down? Our friend was just kidnapped and you want me to calm down? Your acting like you dont even care! Some fried you are!"

Joey jumped up, his eyes blazing with fire and his hands clenched in fists.

"What'd you just say!"

"You heard me!"

SMACK

Tristan held his cheek with a shocked look in his eyes. Joey was panting and shaking.

"No one says I don't care about my friends! You hear me!"

"Would you guys knock it off already!"

Joey and Tristan looked at Duke in surprise. Duke sighed and looked at them irratably.

"Fighting isn't going to bring her back. Look at yourselves. Is this how Tea would've wanted you to act?"

Both boy's looked down in shame. Both of them knew that Tea would've wanted them to keep their heads.

Yami looked up. "Duke is right. Tea would not want us to act like this."

Joey turned to Tristan. "Sorry man, that was unesseasary."

Tristan shook his head. "No I should be sorry. That was uncalled for."

Rebecca sniffed. "What do we do now?"

Yami shook his head "I dont know."

Joey pumped a fist in the air. "We go after those punks...whe we find out where they went."

* * *

><p>Valon stared at the girl while she slept. Watching her sleep was interesting. She looked so peacefull inspite of everything that happened to her that day. He blushed, admitting to himself on how beatiful she really was. Her short dark brown hair and pale creamy skin that was delicate to touch. She was thin, but musculer to the point of leaness, like a dancer. He liked that. He wondere how she would look sprawled out on the bed naked. Valon blushed crimson at the though and reached out to touch her face. Her eyes snapped open. They were ice blue colored eyes, full of shock and horror. She took one look at Valon and screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter 3! Please please please review!<p> 


	4. Waking up

Hello yal! Its been a while since I updated this story! Anyway, I hope you havent gotten angry with me for taking to long. School's been crazy and so's home. Please review and I don't own yugioh

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tea screamed and jumped off the bed. Valon grimaced and threw an arm around her waist and his free hand over her mouth.

"Geez bird! You sure can scream loud."

She glared at him. Valon sighed, deciding that compromising would be the best solution to the problem.

"If I take my hand off, do you promise not to scream?"

She nodded. He took his hand off and placing it at his side. Tea glared at him even harder.

"Why have you kidnapped me!"

"Because it was my job."

"Why?"

"Because"

Tea jumped at him, her hand clenched in a fist heading towards his face. Valon was expecting that. All those years of street and prison fighting had sharpened his reflexes. With expertise, he grabbed her wrist, bringing her closer to his chest. She struggled, trying to get away.

"Now bird, fighting will get you nowhere."

"So? Let me go!"

"You need to calm down."

She kept struggling. He began to notice tears welling up in her eyes.

'She's scared.' he thought.

"Hey." he told her gently."Don't cry."

"I'm not crying!"

Valon let go of her and looked her in the eyes. Tea felt her heart skip a beat. She felt as if she could stare into his sky blue eyes forever.

"Don't cry. I hate seeing pretty girl's cry."

She blushed and wiped the tears from her eyes. He smiled a little, then left the room closing the door behind him. Tea walked around the room, examining it. The room was nice looking. No, nice didn't describe it. The room was beautiful! The walls were a crimson red, lined with gold shaped in intricate patterns of birds, flowers, vines, and she swore she could see people dancing. The floor was a stainless colored white. Tea noticed that it had hardly ever been stepped on. She wondered how many people had stayed in this room. She glanced at the door. She went over to it and jiggled on the handle. She smiled, a small flame of victory danced in her ice blue eyes. A small plan began to form in her mind.

nowiki************************************/nowiki

"Are you serious?" Mai yelled at Alister

He nodded. "She's staying with us until the pharaoh comes. Remember?"

Valon shrugged. "I like her."

Both Alister and Mai looked at him as if he had grown a second head. He glared at them.

"What? She's cool!"

Alister rolled his eyes. "How?"

"Um...well its kind of silly."

Mai leaned forward. "Continue."

"She had this aura about her that makes you feel safe and happy. She also seems very nice."

Alister laughed and surprisingly Mai looked at him softly.

"She is nice isn't she?"

Alister stopped laughing and looked at Mai as if she had grown a second head.

"You?Saying something nice?"

Mai glared and punched him in the rib."What? I can be nice...Sometimes"

Valon resumed the conversation. "I thought you hated her?"

Mai shook her head. "No. Well, I did at first, but then I got to know her a bit better. We can relate to one another." Her eyes looked sad for a moment.

"How?" he asked.

Mai's eyes snapped back to their usual hardness.

"None of your buisnesse!"

Valon would've said more, but then Rafael came in.

"Bad news guys, the girl has escaped!"

* * *

><p>Dunh Dunh Wonder what happens next? Well I know, but I'm not telling you guys!:p<p> 


	5. Escape attempt

Hey yall Im back with this story. I had lost some inspiration for a while, but I already know how this story will end. Dont worry though, it wont end for a while. Hopefully, this chapter will be longer, wich I think it is. Again by now you should all know I dont own yugioh. Pleas review. Also, if anyone is a fan of thief bakura and Anzu, check out my story called the thiefs promise. Review please!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Guys, the girl has escaped!"

Valon jumped to his feet. There was no way in hell that Tea could've escaped. It was just impossible. Alisiter gave him a look.

"You DID remember to lock the door didn't you?"

Valon gave him a sheepish look and shook his head. Mai rolled her eyes at his stupid mistake. Raphael looked annoyed and Alisiter looked like he was going to kill Valon at any given moment.

"YOU BIG IDIOT! WHY DID YOU FORGET TO LOCK THE DOOR?"

Valon shrugged and avoided Alisters punch that was aiming towards his face. Mai stepped in between them, giving them both withering looks.

"Shouldn't we be looking for her instead of acting like idiots, boys?"

Both of them scowled, knowing Mai was right. All 4 of them ran into the hallway, looking for the girl. The job shouldn't have been difficult, but the manor was quite large. It could take them at least an hour or so to find her.

"Valon, you head west, Mai you go east, Alister will go North and I'll head south." Raphael said . They all took off in their assigned directions. Valon groaned inwardly to himself. He had been stupid enough not to lock the door and now he had to run around looking for her. Great, this is exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of his day.

Tea ran down the hallway, hoping that she didn't run into any of the guys. Or Mai. She didn't really want to run into Mai. She feared that she might get into a fight with her. A fight Mai would probably win. She also didn't want to run into Valon. She felt a shiver run down her spine. Valon. That spiky haired brunnete with an Australian accent, that she found somewhat attractive. She defiantly didn't want to run into him. Tea skimmered to a halt. Outside was the most beautiful view of the ocean she had ever seen. She stepped out onto the balcony. The sun was begging to set, turning the sky into colors like pink and orange. She felt the ocean breeze on her face and the wind blow through her hair. This felt extremely nice. Her happy moment however faded when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze. Turning around slowly, she looked to see who it was. To her surprise and relief it wasn't Mai or Valon, it was Alister. He glared at her.

"Why did you leave your room?"

She looked into his storm gray eyes. They were filled with annoyance and...was that anger? He growled at her.

"I asked you a question girl."

She gulped, mustering up some courage.

"Why do you think moron?"

He grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. Now Tea knew that wasn't a smart move. She really needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut. Maybe Ryou's Yami was begging to rub on her? Alister was much closer to her now. He pinned her against the wall.

"Nobody calls me a moron!"

"Let go of me! Your hurting me!"

"I don't care. You insulted me."

"You deserved it! I don't want to be here!"

He kept adding pressure on her arms. Now Tea was really scared. She didn't know anything about Alister, but she knew he wasn't someone she should make angry. Alsiter added even more pressure "You insolent brat! No one cares if you don't want to be here! Your lucky we didn't tie you up or anything of that sort!"

Tea tried to kick him. He dodged it. Tea glared at him.

"You and your doom boy group are nothing but spoiled children who have never experienced true pain!"

She didn't expect his next move. One moment he was glaring at her with uncontrollable rage and then...he backhanded her! She fell to the floor, holding her face, hot tears running down her face.

"You bitch! You don't know me! How would you know what pain is?"

Tea froze. Now she really regretted her words. For a moment, she didn't see Alister, she saw her father. When he was mad. When he was REALLY mad. She could almost hear the words in her head.

Flashback:

"You little bitch! We never asked for you! Do you know how much we suffer because of you?"

Little Tea cowered on the floor holding her bruised bloody body and tears pouring down her face.

"Daddy pleas stop!" She cried

He ignored her cries and began to hit her again.

End flashback.

Alsiter was about to hit her again, when she took off running. Tea felt the tears pouring down her face. She didn't want to remember those memories again. She continued running until she ran into something or more specifically someone. She looked up to see Valon. He knelt down to her. She cowered against the wall, looking at him with pure fright. He reached out to her, not expecting her to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH DONT GET MAD! DONT GET MAD!"

Valon stared at her. Tea was pale and had cold sweat all over her body. She shielded herself away from him.

"Don get mad daddy, don't get mad"

He stared at her. She thought he was her father. He gathered her up in his arms gently.

"Its okay Tea, don't get mad, I'm here."

Tea was too far gone to hear that. She passed out in his arms. Her body limp as if she was dead. Valon brushed the tears away from her eyes and carried her back to her room.

"Its okay Tea. I'm here and I'll always be here."

* * *

><p>Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the drama! What will happen next? Hehehehe...only I know. Review!<p> 


	6. Story of a girl

Hello! I'm back! Its been a while so I spent 2 houra typing this chapter. Its a bit longer than the others, so I hope it's more enjoyable to read. I do not own Yugioh and never will. Also, if you know and Yami Bakura and Anzu fans, please ask them if they would like to read my story called the thiefs promise. Anyway, enjoy! And review!

* * *

><p>"Thwack!'<p>

Alister stumbled a little, rubbing his jaw. Valon was staring murderously at him, his hand clenched in a fist and he was trembling with rage.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HIT HER!" he screamed at the red head

"SHE WAS ASKING FOR IT!" Alister yelled at him

"THATS NO EXCUSE!"

Rafael walked into the room, wondering what all the arguing was about. He figured that Alister hit Mai, which was no surprise. He walked in between the Australian and the red headed idiots.

"What is going on?" he asked in an irritated voice

"Valon punched me!"

"Alister hit Tea!"

Rafael looked at Alister with an unimpressed look. Sure it was OK to be mad at a girl, but hitting a girl was bad. It was indecent. He had expected better from Alsiter.

"Valon, would you tell me what exactly happened?" he asked

Valon sat in a chair, crossing his arms. He thought of what had happened earlier. Why had she called him Daddy? Why would he be mad at her? Was she being hit at home? He began to recall the events that had happened.

"Alsiter found Tea on a balcony and he started to piss her off. She said something and Al here hit her, causing some nervous breakdown on her part. He was going to hit her again, when she ran away. I found her and she panicked. Then, she passed out and I brought her to her room."

Rafael rubbed his temples, feeling an oncoming headache. Stupid Alister should've known better. The door then opened and Mai walked out. She looked tired and her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. She sat down and took a sip of her coffee she had left on the table.

"She's asleep and stable, Although she has a charming looking red spot on her face!" She reported.

Alsiter turned away, embarrassed. Valon gave a sigh of relief. He was glad that Tea was okay. He turned to Mai.

"Mai, why did the bird freak out on me?"

Mai gave him a sad expression, that creeped everyone out. Mai feeling sympathy for anyone but herself was truly a scary thought. Mai took a long sip of coffee before answering him.

"Well Valon, that's really up to Tea to tell you, but I doubt she will."

"Why?"

"Its her business, not mine."

"Can you at least say she's not being abused at home?"

Mai gave him an irritated look. She thought of something before answering him. When she decided on an appropriate answer, she spoke.

"I'll tell you this much, she lives in a church as the adopted daughter of Father Solomon and Sister Catherine"

"Really? She lives in a church? So did I."

Mai stood up and turned to Alister, whacking his head and glaring at him

"Why the hell did you hit her?"

"She said something and it made me mad!"

"That's no excuse!"

"How was I suppose to know she's an emotional mess?"

Mai ignored that last comment and walked away, leaving the boy's and going to her room. She climbed onto her bead and grabbed her pillow, burying it in her knee's and cried quietly into it. She wouldn't admit it, but she wanted Joey here with her. Oh how she wanted him. But he would never forgive her for joining Dartz. But she didn't regret the were weak and now she was strong. She felt proud that Tea was depending on her and not her depending on Tea. She was in charge and she wanted to keep it that way. She stopped crying and turned out her light, falling asleep with the thoughts of her being strong enough to defeat Joey.

* * *

><p>Yami couldn't sleep. He lay awake thinking of Yugi...and Tea. It was all his fault! His fault! The shadow's were probably feasting on Yugi's soul and the bikers were probably beating and raping Tea. Poor innocent Tea. She didn't deserve any of this. Yami got out of bed and went outside. He stared at the sky. He thought of Yugi. Yugi used to love doing this. He would point out to Yugi different constellations and planets. It fascinated Yami and took his mind off things. Now, all Yami could think about was how it was his fault his friends were in danger. He didn't hear the door open until Joey sat beside him.<p>

"Hey Yami, what are you doing out here?"

"Trying to figure out what to do."

"Me too. I couldn't sleep, so I came out here."

"You couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I can't keep my mind off Yugi, Tea and...Mai."

Yami didn't say anything. He knew Mai was a sore subject for Joey. He found it touching that Joey really did love Mai. More than a friend. He heard enough dreams from Joey to figure out that. He wished that Mai loved Joey just as much as Yugi loved Tea. Although, he knew deep down that Tea only loved Yugi as a friend and nothing more. But he didn't want to hurt Yugi's feelings, so he didn't say anything.

"Joey...do you think Tea's alright?"

"I wish I could say Yami, but I don't know."

"I just wish we could do something!"

"Me too. I hate sitting around and waiting."

Joey pointed out something in the sky. Yami looked at it. It was the constellation of Pegasus. Yami looked at him with and eyebrow raised.

"What is important about this constellation?"

"Well, it's Tea's favorite constellation. Just thought I'd let you know."

Yami stared at it for awhile. It made him a little better to know more about his friend. Still, she was gone and they couldn't do anything about it.

"I wonder how Father Solomon and Sister Catherine will take the news." Joey spoke up.

Now Yami felt worse. He would have to be the one to tell her adopted parents that their adopted daughter was now missing. He would have to tell Grandpa, their teachers, Mark, Ishizu, Odion, and …...Ryou. Oh he didn't really want to tell Ryou. Especially since Bakura was back. But Bakura seemed pretty quiet now days since this new enemy reared their ugly heads.

"Not very well." Yami replied.

"And everyone else we know."

"Especially Ryou."

"Why Ryou?"

"If Ryou knows, than Bakura will know."

"Won't he be happy to know Yugi's gone"

An idea swarmed into Yami's head. Why hadn't he thought of this before? It was ingenious. He stood up and smiled a victorious smile.

"Joey, your a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yes. I have an idea. Wake everyone up!"

Joey ran inside and woke everyone up. They all gathered in the living room, looking sleepy and a little annoyed.

"Yami, what is all this about?" Duke asked.

"Everyone I have an idea about how to save Tea."

Everyone's eyes lit up with excitement. Rebecca clapped her hands, her sky blue eyes were wide with excitement.

"Oh Yami, what is it! What is it?"

"You all remember Bakura, don't you?"

Duke, Tristan, and Joey's faces all went dark. They hated Bakura with a burning passion, for hurting Ryou and causing them so many problems in the past. Rebecca and Professor Hawkins were confused, so Joey had to explain things to them.

"Why are you asking about him Yami?" Tristan asked.

"Well, since he hold's the millennium ring, he can detect where other millennium items are and where souls are. He could help us find Tea! That is to say, if we can convince him."

Joey looked at Yami as if he had grown a second head. Duke was contemplating about something and Tristan exploded.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"No Tristan, do you have any other idea's?"

"No, but it's Bakura, he's our enemy?"

"I'm not thrilled about it either, but it's our only option at the moment."

Tristan sighed in defeat and sat back down. Joey raised a meek hand.

"So...who wants to call him?"

* * *

><p>Tea opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and looked around. She was in the same room she had been in earlier. She sighed in relief. She didn't want to leave this room for a long time. She also didn't want to see Alsiter. He scared the shit out of her. Tea stretched her arms and pulled the covers off her. She noticed that she was really pale. She frowned and clenched her fists.<p>

'Dammit!' she thought 'I had a panic attack!'

Tea hated having panic attacks. Ever since she was 7 years old, she had them. When she was stressed out or even watching or being in violence made her freak out. That's why father Solomon and Sister Catherine enrolled her in dance classes, to relieve the stress. They also took her to a counselor and made her take religious courses. They had helped of course and the attacks were coming less frequent, but there were times when she freaked out. She thought of what happened earlier. She had come so close. So close to being seriously hurt. Alister hit her the same way her father had hit her. The face. It was always the face. She would try and defend herself, but it was to no avail. She would cry. He would hit, and Mommy dearest would stand there and watch, with a smile on her ugly bitch face. After he was done beating her,she would make her clean up the blood. Tea blinked back those thoughts away. Now was not the time to be thinking about those things. She stood up and immediately regretted it. She started swaying and almost collapsed, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Valon. He looked at her with concern.

"Please don't get up, in your condition. Don't push yourself."

Tea struggled, but it was no use. He was too strong. She relaxed in his arms. He put her on her bed and sat down Indian style in front of her.

"Why are you here?" she asked

"To see how your doing."

"Geez I didn't know you cared"

He gave her a wicked smirk at her sarcasm. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She loved that smirk. It made him more dangerous and mysterious, which is what Tea liked in a guy.

"Your funny bird, but seriously, I really am here to see how your doing."

Tea leaned back and fell onto her pillow.

"I've had worse attacks. This is no big issue."

"Why do you have panic attacks?"

Tea closed her eyes, deciding on whether or not she would tell him. She decided that it couldn't hurt, so she went for it.

"For the first 7 years of my life, My mother and father abused me. Father would hit, punch, kick, and slap me until I was bloody and bruised. But that's not the worst of it. My mother would just stand there, smiling, and watch him. She watched him! What kind of mother does that?" her voice quivered.

"That sounds horrible." Valon said, feeling bad for Tea.

"One day, they acted really nice and they took me to the park. I didn't know why they were acting so nice, but they went back to the van, saying they left the picnic basket in the van. I waited for hours, but they didn't come. I went to go see what was wrong, but the van was gone. At first I thought they had left me by accident, but then I realized they had left me on purpose. I wandered for day's, having nothing to eat or drink. I found a church and collapsed from starvation on the steps. Father Solomon and Sister Catherine found me and took me in. They fed me and took care of me. They called the police and child protection service. My parents were arrested and put in prison for 40 years for child abuse. Father Solomon and Sister Catherine signed adoption papers and adopted me, so I became their legal daughter."

Tea went quiet, her thoughts moving over to that day when Father Solomon and Sister Catherine found her.

* * *

><p><span>Flash back:<span>

A little girl who was pale and skinny made her way in the rain to the steps of a church. She was cold. And starving. She hadn't eaten for 2 weeks. Her parents beat her and than starved her for a week as punishment for something. Than, that Monday, they took her out for a picnic and left her there with no food. The little girl, who was called Tea, collapsed on the church steps, feeling dizzy. Her stomach had stopped growling a long time ago. She thought it was starting to digest it's self. Tea heard footsteps her way. She saw a man in his forties and a woman in her late twenties. Tea panicked. She cowered from them.

"Please, don't hurt me!"

The man spoke. "Child, we won't hurt you. Where are your parents?"

"They...They hate me. They hit me and starve me."

The woman spoke. "Father, this girl is so thin. We must get her food!"

"I agree. When she's better, we'll call the authorities. I think this child is being abused."

Tea blanched. Her vision swarmed and she felt bile rush out of her mouth. The woman picked her up as she fainted and carried her inside. When Tea woke up, she felt warm and her stomach wasn't grumbling as much. The woman was with her.

"Hello little one. My name is Sister Catherine"

"I'm...Tea."

"Hello Tea. Would you like some water?"

"Yes please."

Catherine handed her the water and Tea gulped it down greedily. She was beginning to feel a whole lot better. She smiled gratefully at Catherine.

"Thank you."

Catherine smiled. She took Tea's small hands and looked deeply into her eyes. At that moment Tea thought of her as her real mother.

"Tea, we called the authorities. Your parents have been charged with abuse and have no legal custody over you anymore."

Tea's eyes went wide with shock. How long had she been out?

"You've been out for a week. The doctor said you'd be fine now."

"Where will I go? I have no family!"

Father Solomon waked in the room and sat on the bed next to Tea. He smiled at her.

"Tea, we were wondering if you'd like to be our adopted daughter?"

Tea's eyes lit up with shock. Her living in a church with two very nice loving people? It almost seemed to be a dream. Tea didn't need to think twice before answering their question.

"Yes. I'd love to be your adopted daughter."

End flashback

* * *

><p>"Tea...Tea...earth to Tea?"<p>

Tea looked up to see Valon waving a hand in front of her. She blinked and blushed at how close he was to her.

"Sorry Valon, I spaced off their."

Valon smiled and grasped her hands. Electricity shot through her. He began to speak.

"My past is also like yours."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"May I hear about it?"

Valon's expression went hard and he got off her bed and went to the door. Tea wondered if she said something to upset him. She certainly hoped not.

"It's none of your concern." he said and left the room. He stood in the hall, instantly feeling bad for not telling her, since she had told him about her past. She had the right to know his. Tea sat on the bed and did something she had been doing for a while now. She cried.

* * *

><p>Around 10:00 Am in a trailer a long ways from where Tea was, Duke, Yami, Tristan, Joey, Rebecca, and Professor Hawkins stood around in the living room. Yami was holding a phone, looking at it as if something was going to jump out an try and kill him. The others didn't look very happy about calling Bakura, but it was for Tea and Yugi. Yami pressed the dreaded numbers.<p>

Beep...Beep...Beeppppppppppppppp..."Hello?" A British voice answered.

"Hello Ryou..." Yami answered

"Oh, hello Yami, is something wrong?"

"Well yes actually. Yugi lost his soul and Tea was kidnapped by the biker dudes."

"...What!"

Yami winced. Ryou could sure yell pretty loud.

"Yeah, this is going to sound strange, but we need to talk to Bakura."

"Bakura?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay...I guess..."

The line went silent for a few minutes as Ryou was telling his yami that the pharaoh wanted to talk to him. A gruff voice then started to speak.

"Hello Pharaoh." it sneered.

"Hello Bakura."

"And why might I ask why you are talking to me?"

"I...We need your help."

"HAHAHAHA there's a first! You need my help?"

"Yes. Yugi lost his soul to the seal of Orichalcos..."

"The what?"

"I'll explain later, and Tea's been kidnapped."

"Isn't that surprising. And why do you need my help?"

"We need the ring to track Yugi's soul."

"Well whats in it for me?"

"If the bad guys win, you won't get your revenge or the millennium items."

"Hmmmmmm I see your point."

"Soooooooo?"

"I suppose I'll come and help save the pretty bird."

"Pretty?"

"Well she's not ugly. I think she's very pretty."

Now the pharaoh was officially disturbed. He hoped Tea would never hear him say that.

"Okay, when will you be here?"

"When my ring finds you."

Bakura hung up the phone and so did Yami. He turned to his friends and looked at them gravely.

"Everyone. Bakura is coming."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Review please!<p> 


	7. You're not alone

Hello! I've worked very hard on this chapter, since it's very emotional and I wanted it to be that way. I don't own Yugioh and I never will. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Good morning Tea."<p>

Tea yawned and stretched. She noticed Valon was in the room with a dumb smile on his face. He seemed to be in a good mood this morning, unlike last night. He extended his hand to her. Tea looked at it and Valon still had that silly smile on his face.

"Come on Bird, I don't bite."

Tea blushed. She loved the way he talked to her. She took his hand, still feeling sparks of shoot up into her body. She stared at his hand. It was so large compared to her tiny one. She wanted to entwine her fingers into his. They kept walking until they came to a room with a white door. Valon opened it. Inside was a kitchen. And it was a huge 5 star kitchen. With a quality stove and counters and a breakfast nook, sure Tea had a nice kitchen in the church, but It didn't compare to this. The room had yellow wall paper, which contrasted nicely with the sunlight. Tea was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw the other members of the doom group. Rafael was cooking, Alister was drinking coffee, and Mai was reading the paper. All of them looked up when Tea came in. Mai gave her a smirk.

"Morning Tea."

Squishing down her pride, Tea gave her a smile

"Good morning Mai."

Rafael nodded to her. Tea assumed they were all pretty upset with what happened yesterday. Tea couldn't blame them. She would also hate having to look for someone in a huge house. But even they couldn't blame Tea for trying to escape. If they were in her situation, they probably would to. Tea looked at Alister. He caught her gaze and gave her a glare. She turned away. He got up and left the room without saying anything. Tea watched him go, feeling guilty for what she said yesterday. She knew she had to apologize to him. Mai waved a hand at her, motioning her to sit down.

"Don't mind Alister, he'll come around." She said without looking up.

Tea sat down across from Mai with Valon next to her. To her disappointment, Valon had let go of her hand. Rafael came over and gave her a plate and some orange juice. He had noticed that she was very thin, probably because she had symptoms of anorexia. But maybe she didn't and was just thin, like most people. Apparently Valon was thinking the same thing, and while she took a sip of juice he asked

"Are you anorexic?"

Tea spit her juice and gave Valon a look that said "what the hell?" and wiped juice from her chin. Mai kicked Valon under the table and Rafael hit his head with a wooden spatula. Valon glared and swatted the spatula away from him. Tea sighed and inwardly groaned. She was tired of people thinking that way. Was she really that thin? She decided to set Valon straight.

"Valon, I'm NOT anorexic. I just have a condition where I can eat a lot and not gain anything at all. Some people have that. But I also have stomach ulcers."

"Really?" Valon asked

"Yes."

"Why?" Raphael questioned.

"Well, when my parents didn't regularly feed me, I started developing them. I still have them."

"Whats a stomach ulcer?" Valon asked.

"A stomach ulcer is a small erosion hole in the gastrointestinal tract." a voice said from the door way. All 4 heads turned around to see Alister standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Hey Al, nice of you to join us!" Valon said trying to be cheerful

Alister said nothing and sat down next to Tea. He didn't even look or acknowledge her presence. Tea was glad about that for the moment. Valon turned back to her and asked her even more questions.

"Tea, other than your parents starving you, how did you come to get it?"

"Well, other than poor and irregular diet, psychological stress was a big factor."

"Psychological stress?"

"Yes. Coming home from school everyday or waking up wondering if their mad at me again caused a lot of it."

"That sounds awful."

"It is." she replied

Alister snorted. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Something wrong Alister?" Mai asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." he looked at Tea. "No one is here to throw you a pity party."

"Alister!"

Alister glared at Valon, who was now out of his seat and glaring at him.

"Its true. Boo hoo if you had a bad past, get over it."

Alister got up and left the room. Tea felt tears spring up in her eyes. Alister was right. She was acting like a baby. Valon griped her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't cry Tea, Alister had no right to say that."

Tea wiped her eyes. "But it's true Valon, I'm acting like I need pity."

"No your not!"

"Valon's right Tea." Mai said. "Alister is just having his man period."

Tea gave a small smile. She felt a little happy that Mai and Valon were trying to cheer her up, but right now, Tea wanted to go find Alister and sort things out.

"Guy's, do you know where Alister is?"

Valon looked surprised. The red head had just said something mean to her and now she wanted to go talk to him? The world was getting weirder by the minute. Rafael nodded and answered her question.

"He's probably outside with his bike."

Tea nodded and left the room,searching for Alister. Valon had a bad feeling and went to go follow her, but Mai stopped him.

"Let them have time Valon, if she need's help, she'll let us know."

* * *

><p>"Joey, why exactly do I need this?"<p>

Rebecca raised a skeptical eyebrow at the blonde in front of her and looked at the pepper spray in her hand.

"Really Joey? Is Bakura that bad?"  
>Duke, Tristan, and Joey looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Tristan gripped her shoulders.<p>

"Rebecca, he's tried to trap us in the shadow realm!"

"Oh..."

Duke tugged a strand of his hair. "I haven't known him as long as you and the others have, but he creeps me out."

Joey nodded "You see Rebecca, he's bad news"

Yami walked in, with his hair uncombed and dark circles under his eyes. Joey looked at him, feeling bad for him. He had lost his partner and it was his fault. He needed to accept what he did was wrong and move on to help Yugi.

"Hey Yami."

"Oh, hello everyone."

"So...how long do you think it will be before Bakura gets here?"

"Knowing him, not very long."

Professor Hawkins walked in with granola bars and some fruit. He set it on a table and sat down with the others. He looked at the others with a look on his face that was so positive, it made them want to puke.

"Oh come now, I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he is coming to help."

"Only because of his own selfish desires."

Professor Hawkins looked at the pepper spray in Rebecca's hand. He raised an eyebrow at it, but didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled and picked up the morning paper, reading about what was going on in the world. As he was reading, he saw an article about a company that was getting to be even more popular and richer than Kaiba Corp. As he read further on, he found out that the owner was a man called Dartz. Behind him were 3 very familiar men. A blonde burly looking one, a tall slender red head, and a short brunette male. Professor Hawkins recognized them as the ones who had kidnapped him only a few day's ago. He cleared his throat and the others looked up from eating their lunch to see the professor looking at them concerned.

"What is it Grandpa?" Rebecca asked

"Look at this everyone, it's the people who kidnapped me, Yugi, and Tea!"

Everyone looked up and Yami grabbed the paper, angling it for everyone to see.

"It's Rafael, Valon, and Alister!" he exclaimed

"Is Mai there?" Joey asked

Yami shook his head and gave Joey a sad look. Joey sat back down and went quiet. Yami looked at the picture again. The man with aqua hair with green and yellow eyes was smiling and shaking the hands with some big company he just bought. Yami wondered how Kaiba would react if he saw that this man called Dartz was buying a bunch of company's and he wondered if Dartz would try and buy Kaiba corp. If he was, Kaiba was in trouble.

"So Yami, do you think this is who those biker freaks are working for?" Tristan asked

"Maybe."

"Urg I hate sitting around and waiting for something to happen!"

"I know Tristan, but calm down"

"I wish Bakura would get his stupid ass over here!"

"Well, is that any way to talk to a guest?"

Everyone turned their heads to see a male with white hair pointing in every direction and a ring with a pyramid in the middle of it. He gave them a wicked smirk and plopped himself on the couch.

"Don't I get a hello?" he asked.

No one said anything. They looked at him uneasily. He rolled his eyes and decided since no one was going to talk to him, he would talk to Ryou.

'Ryou...Ryou...'

'Ugh...What Bakura?'

'No one will talk to me!'

'Geez now why is that?"

Bakura grabbed Ryou by the throat. Ryou wheezed and struggled and looked at Bakura from the corner of his eyes. He would never say it out loud, but he always' thought Bakura was attractive. It was wrong, but he even had a wet dream about him, which thankfully Bakura never found out about.

'Care to repeat that?'

'Bakura...Let go!'

Bakura let him go and turned away. He didn't like having to hurt his angel, but sometimes it was necessary. Ryou just wouldn't learn to respect him.

'They asked for my help, and now they won't talk to me!'

'Why don't you try being nice to them?'

'Fine. I'll try to be nice.'

And with saying that, Bakura went off to go be nice to the pharaoh and his peanut gallery.

* * *

><p>"Alister?"<p>

Tea stood behind the red headed male. He hadn't made any sign that he noticed she was there. Tea was nervous. She feared him and she wanted to set things straight with him. She took a step closer to him. He noticed this and turned around to face her. Irritation was written all over his face.

"What do you want?"

"I...wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday."

"Whatever."

Tea felt her anger flare. Here she was, trying to make things a little better for them. She glared at him.

"Whatever? That's all you have to say?"

"I don't need to say anything to you."

"What is your problem! I'm trying to be nice and understanding!"

Alister grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. His steel gray eyes bored into hers.

"What would you understand about me! You know nothing!"

"Let go of me!"

"Your just a little girl who thinks she's the one who's in pain!"

"That's not true!  
>"The hell it is!"<p>

He pinned her to the ground. She didn't struggle this time. She had realized something. Alister was hurting! He had no one to comfort him and no one to talk to about his problems. To her, he was a scared lost little boy.

"Alister, what happened to you?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Tell me."

He gripped her very hard. Tea made a small grimace. Alister was hurting her, but she didn't care. He needed help.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Please?"

"You haven't lost anyone that meant the world to you!"

"I lost Yugi..."

He slapped her. She cried out. Alister was unfazed. She deserved it. She deserved it! He didn't need anyone giving him pity or sympathy. He didn't need anyone. He didn't need anyone...He felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time...despair. She was bringing out the worst of him. Being emotional did nothing to help people and it made them weak. Weak. God he was so weak. He felt tears well up in his eyes. No! He couldn't be crying! His grip on his arms tightened. She whimpered and tried to get out of his grip, but he was resilient.

"You...don't know true pain..."

Tea gasped. Now she realized Alister was a mess. Just like she used to be. He needed someone to cling to for a while. He needed someone to take care of him, but she didn't think that would happen until he let someone in.

"Alister...tell me...talk to me..."

"I don't need you!"

"Alister..."

"I...don't...need …...anyone..."

Tea felt something wet land on her face. She opened her closed eyes to see Alister trying to hold back tears. Suddenly, he got up and ran away from her. She sat there for a minute, than made up her mind. She followed him. She lost him until she heard something coming from her left. She followed the sound until she found him with his head in his hands and sobbing uncontrollably. She went and sat next to him. Putting her hand on his shoulder. He moved away from her and continued to cry. Still, Tea didn't move and continued to sit by him. She was unprepared when he latched himself onto her and sobbed into her chest. His tears were seeping into her shirt. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. His head was now burred into her breasts. Normally, Tea would be blushing, but this encounter wasn't sexual. She stroked his hair.

"I...can't...be...on...my...own." he sobbed

Tea clutched him to her tighter. She felt her own tears fall down on her face.

"I know. It's scary...being on your own."

She let her tears fall onto his hair. She buried her face in his red locks and just held him. She didn't say anything, because there was nothing to say. She picked her head up and and stroked his head. He never moved his head, but continued to cling to her. Unnoticed to them Rafael and Mai walked out. What they saw shocked them. Alister was crying! Alister crying and Tea holding him like there was no tomorrow. Mai smiled and apparently, so did Rafael.

"I'm glad. He finally let go." she said to Rafael

"Me too." he agreed

A while later, Valon came out and joined them, wondering where everyone was. What he saw gave him shock and relief. Alister was crying and Tea was holding him and sitting there. Mai noticed him and cued him in.

"They've been sitting there for hours." she said.

"I see." he said and continued to watch

Tea stared at the sky and wondered how her friends were. Would they save her? Were they on their way right now? For some reason, at the moment, she didn't care. All she cared about right now was about Alister and why he was this way.

"Alister, what happened?"

"A long time ago, a war was going on in my country. My mother and father were killed, leaving me to care for my brother, Mikey. One day, our house was bombed. I got Mikey and myself out quickly and we went to a safe camp. Only a little while after we got there, the camp was attacked and I lost Mikey. He's dead! He's dead! And it's all my fault! All...My fault! He sobbed again and Tea stroked his hair.

"shhhh it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! It's why I'm now alone!"

"Your not alone. I'm here. I care about you."

And for once in his life, Alister felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Relief.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that was a somewhat good chapeter. Review!<p> 


	8. Dance on into the night

I'm back everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with semester tests, the play, speech team, and school. I don't own Yugioh and never will. Also, review please! Another thing, the song I used in this chapeter is not mine. It belongs to Santana. Some of you might know it, but for those of you that don't, its called Dance on into the night. Thank you and please read this chapter. No flames please!

* * *

><p>"Ahhh I love being clean."<p>

Tea was sitting in her room, brushing her dark brown locks, smiling. She was glad the bikers had let her take a shower. Now she was fresh and clean. Tea looked down at the clothes Mai had picked out for her. She frowned. Mai certainly wore flashy clothing. Tea observed. A tight black corset that would reveal most of her cleavage, and skimpy black shorts. Tea sighed. Thank goodness she had her yellow jacket. It would conceal most of her. She put on the clothing and looked in the mirror. She had to admit. The clothes looked good on her. Tea spun around when she heard someone knock on the door. She hurried to the door, opening it to reveal Valon. He grinned at her.

"Ello bird."

"Oh, hi Valon."

He leaned against the door frame while she stood there fumbling like an idiot. Valon inwardly smirked. She looked so cute when she was flustered.

"Watcha been doin all this time?"

"Well...I ...um took a shower."

"What else?"

She gave him a withering look that made him chuckle. He liked this girl. He truly did. She was amusing. Tea studied him. He was tall. A couple inches taller than her, his brown hair pointing in every which way direction. She assumed he was a wild one. She noted on how muscular his arms were. Not as muscular as Rafael's, but they were still pretty decent. His face was what interested her the most. He had full lips, a good nose(as far as noses go) and sky blue eyes that held a mysterious glimmer in them. "Can I come in?"

Tea snapped out of her musings and nodded. She led him in, not knowing what to say. Valon walked over to her. He towered over her, staring at the wall with her staring at his chest.

"Thank you...for what you did for Alistair."

Tea blushed "It was nothing. He just needed help."

"It wasn't nothing. You helped him better than we could."

He stared into her eyes and took her hand. He had to admit, she had pretty hands. She smiled at him gently.

"He seemed to being crying out inwardly."

Valon nodded. "Its strange. We're his chums and we could never get him to open up."

"Really?"

"We knew his story, but could never get him to tell us how he was feeling. He would always want to be by himself."

Tea went quiet for a moment. She felt bad for Alistair She knew how it felt to be alone.

"People don't realize it, but its scary being on your own. I don't like it."

Valon nodded and looked into her eyes, seeing sadness in them. His heart clenched. He hated seeing this girl sad. More than he hated Joey...or his father.

"Tea, what's your life like?"

Tea blinked at the question, wondering where it had come from.

"Well, the church I live in is the most beautiful place in the world. Father Solomon and Sister Catherine are the most kind and loving adopted parents anyone could ever have. We are catholic, but we never force our religion onto other people and they aren't strict like some of the others. I love my friends and school. My friends mean the most to me. We have been through so much together. Up until I met Yami, I had a pretty average life, besides my childhood. Oh, I almost forgot, I love dancing!"

Valon smiled at her. To him, he could sit there all day and listen to her talk. He frowned when he saw her face turn to an expression of sadness.

"Tea..."

"But when I'm alone, no one see's me cry. Funny, It seems I do that a lot lately."

Valon pressed her hand to his cheek. He loved the feeling of her skin on his. Tea smiled. She liked the feeling he gave her. She always felt safe and secure with him.

"Valon?"

"Hm?"

"What about your life?"

Valon went quiet. Tea suddenly felt guilty, she didn't mean to pry, she just wanted to know.

"I'll tell you some other time."

Tea nodded. A comfortable silence fell upon them. Valon stared out her balcony window. An idea came to his mind.

"Tea, what time is it?"

Tea looked up at the clock in front of her. She wondered why he wanted to know.

"6:00. Why?"

"How about we go out?"

"Really?"  
>Tea's eyes lit up with excitement. Valon nodded, extending her arm out to him. She gratefully took it and they walked out the door. As they headed out the door, Alistair looked up from his book with an eyebrow raised.<p>

"Where are you two going?"

Raphael looked up from his deck and Mai looked up from painting her nails. Both of them looked curious. Valon waved a hand at them.

"We're just going out. Something wrong?"

Alistair shook his head. "I was just wondering buddy."

Mai walked up to him and pressed something in his hand. Tea wondered what it was. Mai smirked evilly at him.

"Be safe. Hehehehe"

Tea blushed when she realized what it was. Valon's face was pink and he chucked the condom at her, which accidentally hit Raphael, who did not look amused. Valon muttered an apology and hurried Tea outside.

"Valon, what was that about?"

"Its nothing Tea."

Valon got on his bike, handing Tea a helmet. She stared at it with horror.

"We...we're not going...on a motorcycle!"

Valon grinned. She was so fucking adorable sometimes.

"Its okay Tea. I'll drive carefully."

Lie. Valon liked driving crazy. But he didn't want her to be scared. Tea slowly got on the back of the motorcycle, taking the helmet and putting it on. She carefully wrapped her arms around Valon, grateful that he could not see her blush. Valon started the bike and they rode off to wherever Valon was taking her. Tea looked at the scenery around her. Everything about this island was beautiful, as if it were designed to model after something. Ahead of her, she could see lights from a village an hour or so away from here.

"Valon...where are we going?" she said

"To a small town!"  
>He turned the bike around a corner. Tea was excited. She wondered what they were going to do that evening. When they got to the town, Tea gasped in wonder. The town was like a little island village. It seemed as if a festival was going on. Little kids were running around and adults, teenagers, and the elderly were talking, dancing, or eating. Valon move his goggles to his bike and Tea pulled off the helmet. Valon took her hand, leading her into the crowd.<p>

"Wow Valon! This is so cool!"

"There are festivals like this a lot."

"Ohhhh I love this song!"

"Then lets dance!"

Valon took her hand, leading her closer to where the music was. He didn't recognize the song, but her eyes lit up with excitement when she heard it. She swayed her hips and lifted her hands above her head, getting into the song. Valon stood there watching her.

"Like a gift from the heavens"

"It was easy to tell"

"It was love from above that could save me from hell"

"She had fire in her soul"

"It was easy to see"

"How the devil himself could be pulled out of me"

Tea continued her dancing. People were staring at her in amazement. They had never seen such a wonderful dancer in there lives. Some of the local dancers started coming near her, copying her moves along with her.

"There were drums in the air as she started to dance"

"Every soul in the room keeping time with her hands"

"And we sang Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay"

"And voices rang like the angels sing"

"We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay"

"And we danced on into the night"

"Ay oh ay oh"

"Ay oh ay oh"

"And we danced on into the night"

Valon continued to watch her, mesmerized by her dancing. The way her hands moved and how her hips swayed. She was like a dancing angel. His dancing angel. She caught his gaze and continued to dance. Her eyes locked with his.

"Like a piece to the puzzle"

"That falls into place"

"You could tell how we felt"

"From the look on our faces"

Valon decided to join her. He wasn't a great dancer like her, but he knew a few moves and was a fast learner. He danced along with her spinning in circles under the moon.

"We were spinning in circles"

"With the moon in our eyes"  
>"No room left to move "<p>

"In between you and I"

"We forgot where we were"

"And we lost track of time"

"And we sang to the wind"

"As we danced through the night"

Valon took Tea by the hands, spinning her around until she came into his chest. She blushed and continued to dance with him. She looked like she was having fun. Even if she was their hostage.

"And we sang Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay"

"And voices rang like the angels sing"  
>"We're singing Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay"<p>

"And we danced on into the night"

"Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh"

"And we danced on into the night"

"Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh"

"And we danced on into the night"

Tea laughed. Valon's heart skipped a beat. He had never heard her laugh. He loved the sound of it. When he heard it, he thought of wind chimes on a spring day. Her laugh was prettier than Mai's. She continued to dance, and he admired her skills. It must have taken years to master these dance moves. She had real talent. That was for sure. The song began to slow down. Her moves began to get slower, to match the rhythm.

"Like a gift from the heavens"

"It was easy to tell"

"It was love from above"

"That could save me from hell"

"She had fire in her soul"

"It was easy to see"

"How the devil himself"

"Could be pulled out of me"

"There were drums in the air"

"As she started to dance"

"Every soul in the room"

"Keeping time with her hands"

"And we sang ay oh ay oh ay oh ay"

"And the voices rang "

"Like the angels sing"

"We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay"

"And we danced on into the night"

"Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay"

"And we danced on into the night"

"We're singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay"

"And we danced on into the night"

Valon had lost track of how long the song would be. But he couldn't bring himself to care. All he knew for the moment was that he was with Tea. And that was all that mattered to him.

"Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay"

(ay oh ay oh)

"Singin ay oh ay oh ay oh ay"

(ay oh ay oh)

"And we danced on into the night!"

The song was finished and Tea had sweat on her body and her face was flushed, but she didn't looked like she cared. Valon smiled and laughed. She looked happy and that was all that mattered. He took her hand.

"Oi bird, are you hungry?"

"Oh my gosh yes!"

They went to a nearby food stand and ordered some ramen. Valon would've gulped it down in a flash, but he remembered that he was in public and Tea probably wouldn't be to impressed by those actions. He decided to bring up a conversation.

"You having fun?"

"Yes! Are you?"

"If your having fun, I'm having fun."

Tea blushed. He always seemed happy when she was. It made her happy.

"Hey Valon?"

"Hm?"

"Are you really happy?"

Valon looked at her and took her with a serious expression on his handsome face.

"Yes Tea. I'm happy. You make me happy."

"Oh."

Valon smiled and took a bite out of his ramen. He was being truthful. He was happy when he was with her.

"Hey Valon, what do you like to do?"  
>Valon paused, thinking for a moment. He didn't have to long of a list.<p>

"Well, I like to duel, play video games, annoy Alister, and eat. Also, I like racing."

Tea laughed. Valon raised an eyebrow. He wondered what was so funny.

"Hey whats so funny?"

Tea stopped laughing, wiping a tear from her face.

"I'm not laughing at you, it just reminds me of how Joey likes to annoy Kaiba."

Valon smiled. Knew information about Wheeler was always good to hear. But he did find it amusing that Wheeler liked to annoy Kaiba.

"Alister does seem like the type to get annoyed easily." Tea said.

"Oh you have no idea! Once I stole his Klondike bar and he was so mad, I swear his face was on fire!"

Both of them sat there laughing. Tea decided to tell Valon the story of how Duke made Joey dress up as dog once and Kaiba had walked in. Joey was so embarrassed and Kaiba had just stood there for a few seconds with a smirk on his face, and then he started laughing uncontrollably. Tea sighed in content, thinking of those good times.

"Tea, would you like to dance again?"

"Sure Valon."

He payed for the food, took her hand and they headed back to the dance floor. A slow song was playing. Valon wrapped his arms around her waist while Tea placed her arms around his neck, thus bring them closer together. Tea didn't know this song, but apparently Valon did, because he was humming to it a little.

"Valon, what will Dartz do with me if Yami comes?"

"He'll probably let you go."

"I see."

Valon tilted her chin up and stared into her eyes. She blushed at how he looked at her.

"Don't worry Tea. I won't let anything happen to you."

Tea nodded and closed her eyes, getting lost into the song. In her thoughts, she realized something. Half of her didn't want Yami and the others to come. Not just because she didn't want to be rescued, but because she was afraid she wouldn't see Valon, or Alister, Raphael, or even Mai again. If she did, she wouldn't be able to inter act with them like she could now. Valon noticed her grip on him tightening. He didn't like it when she was worried. She shouldn't have to worry about so many things.

"Valon, lets be friends."

"What?"

"Lets be friends."

Valon looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to say something like this. Friends. He had Raph, Al and Mai as friends. But Tea as a friend? It sounded weird. Not a bad weird. Just weird. The friend of his enemy being his friend. Why not?

"Alright Tea, lets be friends."

She beamed at him and he smiled back. Inside, he realized he wanted to be more than a friend to her.

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was alright. To me, the whole Condom thing amused me to no end. Review please!<p> 


	9. Swimming fun

Hello readers, I know I know it's been a while

Bakura: Three monthes. Tsk Tsk

Me:Shut up! I lost interest in this story for a while, but fear not! I'm back and I plan to work on it more.

Valon:Here here. Angle does not own Yugioh or any of its characters. Also, no flames. Constructive criticism and good comments please. Thank you

Me:Now get reading ^-^

* * *

><p>"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA!"<p>

Bakura yelled as he covered his eyes. Rebecca looked innocently at him, as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Oh come on Bakura, it's just mace."

"WELL IT FUCKING HURTS!"

At that moment, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Professor Hawkins ran into the room, to see what all the yelling was about. Tristan raised an eyebrow at Rebecca.

"Rebecca, what did you do?"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"All I did was spray mace at him."

"You did? Well good job."

Professor Hawkins frowned at them.

"Now Rebecca, why did you spray mace at him?"

"I was in the bathroom and he walked in."

Bakura glared at Rebecca even harder.

"I didn't know you were in there!"

"You could have knocked! You pedophile!"

"I am not a pedophile! And I'm gay!"

Joey stifled a laugh. Yami had to give him a nudge to stop laughing. Bakura whirled on him.

"And why are you laughing, you puppy?"

"Hey, who are you calling a puppy!" Joey yelled

Yami sighed and decided to play peace keeper for a few minutes. Getting between Bakura and Joey, he held up his hands.

"Alright everyone, lets calm down and think of how to get Tea back."

Both boys grudgingly nodded and sat down at the table. Duke sighed in relief, seeing how things didn't get out of hand. Once everyone sat down, Yami began to speak.

"We need to figure out where they took her."

"Thank you captain obvious." Bakura sneered.

Joey glared at him.

"Bakura, shut up. This is important."

Bakura shrugged his shoulders and slouched in his seat. Yami resumed what he had been saying.

"I've asked Kaiba for help, but he said it wasn't his problem."

"Figures." Joey snorted.

"But Mokuba kindly agreed to help us. Since he considers Tea like a sister." Yami finished.

Everyone sighed in relief(minus Bakura), glad to know that at least someone was kind enough to help them. Duke looked up.

"So how is Mokuba going to help us?"

"I believe he sent someone out to gather information about the enemies where abouts."

Duke nodded.

"Has there been any word from Mokuba yet?" He asked

Yami shook his head. "No, nothing yet, but it shouldn't be too long before we do. I hope."

* * *

><p>"Valon...Valon...where are you?"<p>

Tea was busy searching around the manor, looking for the brunette motorcycle riding boy. So far, she had no luck in finding him, much to her disappointment. She went into the kitchen to see Raphael making lunch.

"Hey Raphael." she said cheerfully

"Hello Tea."

"Have you seen Valon anywhere?"

"I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"Oh...Ok, thanks for telling me."

"Mhm.

Tea walked briskly out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She walked into the garage to see Alistair fixing something on his bike.

"Hey Alistair."

Alistair looked up from what he was doing and gave her a smile.

"Oh hey Tea."

"Have you seen Valon?"

"No, but last time I saw him, he was with Mai."

"Ok, I'll go see her now."

Alistair gave a smile and waved at her as she walked away. It was hard not to like this girl. Even if she was the friend of your enemy. Tea continued her way to find Valon. She found Mai in her room, painting her nails black. She smirked when she saw Tea.

"Hey Tea. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Mai, have you seen Valon?"

"He was here, but then he left."

"Dang it! He's always disappearing!"

"That's Valon for you."

Tea turned out of the room and walked down the hallway. She wondered if Valon left the island to go do...Dartz's bidding. She shivered and frowned. She had never seen Valon duel before and surprisingly, she wanted to see it. She knew when Mai had her duel with Joey, she was a completely different person.

'If Mai acted different, does that mean Valon would to?' she thought to herself.

"Hey Tea! Tea! Wait up!"

Tea turned around to see Valon running up to her with a grin on his face. Tea felt her spirits rise up at the sight of her friend. Valon grinned at her.

"Hey Tea, I heard you were looking for me."

"Yeah, I couldn't find you and I...I..."

"Yes bird?"

"I...I..."

"What did you want?"

"I wanted ...to see more of the island."

She didn't know why she was blushing. This was her friend for heaven's sake. She shouldn't blush around a friend. Valon grinned at her.

"Of course I will! I was meaning to do that anyway!"

"Really? You will?"

"Yup! It's a really cool place and I can show you some of my favorite places."

"Sweet! Lets go right now!"

Valon laughed and followed Tea outside to where his motorcycle was. He climbed on and handed her the helmet. She gratefully took it and wrapped her arms around his waist. Valon felt a tingle in his chest at the feeling of having her arms around his waist. Starting the engine, he took off and thus, the tour began.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mai, what are you staring at?" Alistair asked<p>

Mai turned around to face the red head with a victorious smirk on her face.

"I know something you guys don't."

"And what is that?" Raphael asked, not looking up from his lunch

"Valon is in love!"

Raphael nearly spit out his lunch and Alistair rolled his eyes. Mai snickered at them. Raphael gave her a look. "Mai be serious. There is no way Valon could be in love."

"But he is. Can't you two see it? Or are you both blind?"

Raphael gave Mai a scathing look. Alistair sighed and sat down in a chair, taking a long sip of sake. He did not know where Mai came up with these ridiculous thoughts. He looked at Mai out of the corner of his eye.

"Mai, how is our Valon in love?"

"You haven't seen the looks he gives Tea?"

"He gives Tea looks?"

"Yes. And haven't you noticed how protective he gets over her?"

Alistair thought about that for a moment. It was true, he had noticed that whenever Tea was around, he seemed even more lively and happy than her normally was. But it couldn't be love...the two of them barely knew each other. They had only met a few days ago. Alistair didn't believe in love at first sight, but he still couldn't shake off the vibe that Valon liked Tea. Raphael was apparently thinking the same thing.

"Mai, Tea and Valon barely know each other. They can't possibly be in love." He said calmly. Alistair nodded in agreement.

"Raph is right Mai. There is no such thing as love at first sight."

Mai snorted. "Proves what you know."

She turned out of the room with a smirk on her face. It didn't matter if those two dolts didn't see it now, they would see it later. After all, it wouldn't be too long before Valon admitted to his feelings, if he hadn't already.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH VALON! THE ISLAND IS BEAUTIFUL!"<p>

Valon smiled. "I know right! See that water over there? I go swimming in it sometimes."

"Cool." Tea laughed. "I could go for a small dip."

"Really? Well ok then."

Valon stopped his motorcycle near the pool of water. Getting off the motorcycle, he extended a hand out to Tea.

"May I help you dear lady?" He jokingly asked

Tea grinned and played along. "Why of course you may."

She took his hand. And she had to admit, she liked the way his hand felt, rough and soft at the same time. Much like his personality. They walked over to the water. To Tea, this was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Like something you see out of a postcard, yet it had been untouched by mankind. Tea liked how lily's and other flowers grew along the banks, and how a waterfall flowed from two rocks. Simply enchanting.

"Like what you see Tea?"

She grinned at Valon. "I like it a lot. I've never seen something like this."

"Really?"

"Really, I've been to Pegasus Island and it's not that beautiful."

Valon laughed, causing her to laugh as well. He let go of her hand, much to her disappointment.

"Tea, you're even more fun than Mai."

Tea blushed. She didn't think she compared to Mai. Mai was independent, sexy, and a little selfish, she would admit that. And Tea was just...Tea. Energetic, caring, and a total friendship preacher. Honestly, how was she ever going to find someone if all she did was preach friendship? Tea was going to respond to Valon when she saw him take his shirt off. Her face turned pink. He had nice abbes. Really nice abbes. Valon let out a cheer and jumped into the water. When he resurfaced, he waved at her.

"Come on in! The water is really nice!"

Tea pondered over this for a minute. Should she take her shirt off or stay in it? She didn't want Valon to see her boobs, but she also didn't want to get sick later on. Deciding on getting sick later on, she jumped into the water. Valon was right, the water was nice. Valon waited for her as she resurfaced.

"Valon, you were right!"

"Aren't I always?"

"Getting cocky there aren't we?"

"Hmmmm maybe."

Tea laughed and splashed water at him. He grinned and rose to her challenge. Gathering up some water, he threw it at her. Tea squealed and splashed back The two of them went back and forth and back and forth until Valon ducked underneath the water. Tea raised an eyebrow.

'What on earth was he up to' she thought to herself.

Her question was soon answered. Valon grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her underneath the water. By the time she came back up he was laughing so hard, his face was red. Tea swam over and tackled him by jumping on his back. He grinned at her.

"Aren't you a little monkey?"

"Very funny Valon."

"Wasn't it though?"

The two of them stayed in the water for a while. Swimming, playing around as if they had been friends for years instead of days. After a while Tea got out of the water and laid on the flower bank, staring at the sun. Valon laid down next to her shortly. He looked at her, and felt his heart ache. She was beautiful. Maybe he had said that a few times already, but to him, it never got old. He could go on and on about how beautiful she was. Especially right now.

"Valon?"

"Hm?"

"What's it like in the whole Doma warrior thing?"

"Well, we fight people who have done wrong and the ones that deserve to be punished. I feel pretty important knowing that I'm helping the world get rid of evil people."

Tea didn't say anything. From what she had noticed, they weren't doing that at all. From her point of view, they were just hurting innocent people. And that wasn't right.

"Valon, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Tea."

"What was your past like?"

Valon stiffened. He didn't want her to know his past. He didn't want to talk about it, but he had told her enough times that she would know later. It was time to tell her.

"Well since your really want to know, it began in Australia ten years ago..."

* * *

><p>YAY! We finnaly heard from Yami and the others. I fear this chapter was short, but I plan to make the next one longer. But no promises. Review!<p> 


	10. The story of Valon

Hello readers I am back! This chapter is focused around Valon! The long awaited story we have been dying to hear

...*crickets chirping*

Or not. But anyway, I know Valon didn't have any siblings, but I made one for him. Her name is Alice. And I don't own Yugioh. I just own Alice, Rose, and George. I wish this could've been longer, but like I said last time, no promises. But hey, his story wasn't very long in the show, so they shouldn't be talking!

Valon:Who are you talking to? And who shouldn't be talking?

Me:4KIDS!

Valon:Blashphemy!

Me: Also, review! Constructive critiscm is appreciated and good comments please. No flames please!

Valon:And if my story sounds stupid, which it probably is, blame her*points at me*

Me:Ignore him! I didn't think it sounded stupid. Now go read! And remember to review! And I take suggestions for ideas in chapters. I'm running low on ideas, so if you have any, please share ^-^

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "Well, since you really want to know, it began in Australia ten years ago..."<em>

A boy with star shaped brown hair and bright blue eyes walked silently down the street of his neighborhood. He smiled and listened to his little sister, Alice, while she chattered on about what happened at school that day. This is what they did everyday. He would walk with her to and from school. That was his favorite part of his day. Home was a different story. For being an eight year old boy, he was pretty mature. He had to be. It wasn't safe at home. At home, it was as if you were walking on pins. Alice clutched his hand tightly.

"Valon, is daddy going to be mad again?"

"I don't know Alice, I hope not."

"I don't want him to hit mommy."

Valon gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Alice, when I'm older, we'll leave daddy, and take mommy with us."

Alice stared up at him, her robins nest blue eyes stared up at him.

"Really Valon? Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it."

Alice giggled and they continued the rest of their way home. Once they arrived, Valon fixed Alice a snack and made her go to her room, in case their father came home in a bad mood. He walked over to his mothers room. Opening the door quietly, he peered inside. Inside, a woman with once golden hair, sat on a rocking chair, staring blankly at a wall. Her blue eyes, the exact shade as Alice's, were dull and empty. Valon walked quietly into the room.

"Mom, we're home."

She turned her eyes to him and gave him a weak smile.

"Okay Valon. Is your father home?"

"No, not yet."

His mother sighed. Slowly and painfully, she eased herself out of the chair. Valon grimaced. Her side was bruised and she had multiple cut wounds on her arms. There was no need to say it. His father was becoming a problem. His mother turned to him.

"Well, I guess I should start dinner."

Valon nodded and left the room. He went to his own room, getting started on his homework. He was just about done with it, when he heard the front door slam open. He frowned, knowing it was his father.

"Hey Rose!" he called "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken and rice." Came his mothers weak reply.

Valon put down his homework and opened the door to his room. He walked into Alice's room. She was playing with her Barbie dolls, looking pretty content. Valon hated to ruin her playtime.

"Alice, dinner is ready."

She looked up at him and grinned. Following him to the kitchen. Their father was drinking some beer at the table. He looked up when he saw his children. He grinned at them.

"Hello kids."

They gave a quiet hello. Their father took another sip and stood up. He looked at Alice.

"Doesn't daddy get a hug?"

Alice walked over to him and gave him an awkward hug, just as their mother put food on the table. Everything was quiet for a few minutes until their father took a bite out of his chicken. He yelled the minute he bit into it.

"GOD DAMMIT ROSE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS HOT!"

Their mother grimaced, not liking being yelled at.

"I'm sorry George, I'll be careful next time."

Their father growled and shoved the plate off the table. Alice shrieked as the plate broke right next to her. Valon leaped into action, taking his little sister by the hand, he led her out of the kitchen. He made her stay in his room, gently stroking her hair as she cried. Both of them hated listening to their mother cry, and hearing sounds of her being hit. It wasn't until around eleven o'clock that everything was quiet. Valon got up and quietly walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened. The whole room was a mess. There was glass on the floor, food bits everywhere, chairs over turned. And his mother was on the floor, still and lifeless. Valon put on his shoes and stepped over to her. She looked awful. She had multiple cut marks on her face, and the bruise on her side looked even worse. Valon shook her a little.

"Mom, Mom, wake up, you need to get up, Mom!"

But his mother wasn't moving. Valon panicked. He looked around for a pulse, but there was none. He felt something cold hit him, cold, dead, numb, realization. His mother was dead. His mom was dead! He couldn't believe this! He screamed.

"MOM, MOM WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE MOM!"

His father ran into the room and glared at him.

"Valon! It's bedtime! What are you doing out of bed?"

"Dad. Mom won't wake up! She's dead!"

"Valon, stop playing around!"

"I'm not! She really is..."

He never got to finish his sentence, his father back handed him, sending him into the counter. His father knelt down and felt their mother. His eyes widened to the size of golf balls. Grabbing Valon, he handed him the broom and told him to clean the place up. Once the place was clean, he dialed the ambulance.

As it turned out, his mother had died from internal bleeding or so the doctor said. The doctor looked at his father and him and stared at them.

"If only the people around her had noticed sooner, then this could've been prevented."

There had been a funeral. But not many people showed up. His mother's parents were both dead and his fathers family hated their son. So it was just a few of their mothers friends and their fathers. It had been a pretty dreary day. The sun was shinning and it was pretty hot. Valon thought things couldn't get any worse. Boy, was he wrong.

It was late May, a pretty quiet day, Valon was busy wrapping bandages over his wrist. Earlier that day, his father bent his wrist back, since Valon refused to go get him more beer. It was a pretty stupid thing to do, but it was better if he was sober.

"Valon, is your wrist okay?"

Valon looked at his little sister. For being a six year old, she seemed to notice when things weren't okay. Valon gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Alice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, I'm going to go get more milk, you know the drill, if Dad comes home and I'm not there, stay in your room. Okay?"

She nodded and Valon ruffled her blond hair. He took off towards the grocery store. The cashier gave him a funny look when he came up to pay for it.

"Hey kid, where are your parents?"

"At work." Valon lied.

The cashier gave him a look of disbelief. As Valon was walking out of the store, and waited for the bus, he noticed two ladies staring at him and speaking in hushed tones.

"Hey, isn't that George's son?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Poor kid. His mom is dead and his father is rumored to be an alcoholic."

"Did you hear the rumors? Some people are saying his father killed the mom."

"Shhhhhhh! He'll hear you!"

Valon glared at them. Both ladies turned around and pretended to be looking at something. Valon rolled his eyes. Stupid people. They should learn to keep there mouths shut. The bus ride home was uneventful, but Valon kept having this nagging feeling in his chest. He quickly ran off the bus when it stopped and threw open the door to his house. It was quiet. His father was passed out on the couch. Valon frowned. Where was Alice?

"Alice?" He called

But there was no reply, just silence. Valon ran to his sisters room, but she wasn't there. Panic rose in his chest, he threw open the door to the bathroom and his heart stopped. Lying on the floor, covered in blood, was Alice. Valon dropped to his knees and crawled over to her. She was still alive, but she was growing weaker by the minute. She stared up at him with pain filled eyes.

"Valon? Is that you?"

He pulled her head onto his lap. "I'm here sis, you're going to be okay. What happened?"

She took a shaky breath.

"I was in my room, just where you told me to go if daddy came home. Daddy came home and he was really mad. He came into my room and started hitting me. He took me to the bathroom and slammed my heading to the mirror, and then he took a huge shard of glass and stabbed me. Right here."

Alice pointed to the wound on her stomach. Valon cringed. He was no doctor, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to save her in time. Alice clutched his hand.

"Valon, tell me a story."

Valon cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Once upon a time, the sun fell in love with the moon. They loved each other so much, that they would forget to do what they were meant to do. The sun forgot to set and rise and the moon forgot to change its shape. Cosmos was not very happy about this and he forbade the two from seeing each other. But the two lovers could not be separated. The sun created a bird called the phoenix, and the moon created the nightingale. The two birds represented their love and this way, the two lovers could be together. Cosmos didn't like this either. So he killed the two birds. To punish them even further, he turned the moon around, so she could not look at the sun. So that is why we can only see one side of the moon. But this still didn't stop them. The moon created a human being, a girl, and her name was Luna. The sun created a man, called Helios. They sent the humans to earth and told them to populate it, and that is how humans came to be. And it proved to Cosmos, that love was eternal. It can never be stopped."

Alice was silent. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had stopped. Valon cried. For the first time in many months, he cried.

He called the authorities. It turned out that they had been on his fathers tail the whole time. Now his father was in prison. But that didn't justify anything. His mom and sister were dead. And they weren't coming back.

Life seemed to get worse. He kept getting into fights. And he ran away from his foster home. One time, he was even tempted to kill himself. But then he met Mother Mary. She was kind to him, and she took him in. She didn't pressure him into telling her what had happened in his life. She just took care of him. Valon grew protective over her. Street thugs were always mean to her. And one day, they even set fire to the church, killing her while she was inside. Valon had been outraged. He found the gang and beat them up. Unfortunately, the cops came and Valon was blamed for killing Mother Mary and setting fire to the church. He was taken to prison and got into more fights, until that one day that changed his life. The head of the prison offered for him to duel other inmates on an island until there was only one winner. Valon agreed. After all, what did he have to live for. His own life meant nothing to him.

He was pretty surprised to find out he was good at dueling. He defeated the others in only thirty days. This had caught the attention of Dartz and he had appeared to him one day.

"Valon, I can help you."

"And how can you help me?"

"I can take you from this prison and you can duel for me."

Valon smirked, liking the idea.

"Alright then fancy pants. I'll duel and then maybe one day, I'll even beat you."

Dartz smirked and nodded to that idea. Valon went with him, and his whole life turned around. For the better.

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter ten! Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Valon:Alright, I suppose it wasn't that bad

Me:Mhm u-u

Valon:Remember to review! Oh and happy easter!

Me:I'm hoping for a chocolate bunny. My dog ate mine last year


	11. Awkaward moments and the rescue plan

I apologize for the lack of updating. That's not really an excuse, but I've just been lazy and not really wanting to finish up my old stories. I feel all jumbled with my other ones. That is very sad.

Valon:Yes. Yes it is. But you're almost done with this one.

Me:That's true. I'm almost done with it. A few more chapters and then it will be finished.

Valon:And then it will take months for the sequel

Me:I have other things I need to finish. Don't whine

Valon:Jerk. Anyway, Angle hear doesn't own Yugioh and never will. She doesn't own its characters. Just the story and the idea

Me:Nicely put. Now read and review. No flames please!

* * *

><p>"That….That's the saddest story I've ever heard!" Tea cried. She threw hersefl at Valon, giving the older boy a hug. Valon smiled and patted her back. "It's okay Tea, that was years ago."<p>

She gave him a look with big blue tear filled eyes. "But...But..they were your family."

Valon sighed. "Being depressed and sad about it wouldn't have done anything. I miss them, but they would want me to be happy. Don't you think?"

Tea nodded. "I suppose so, but did you ever cry?"

Valon nodded. "Sure I cried. Who wouldn't after losing their family?"

"I know I would cry if Father Solomen and Sister Cathereine died."

"There you see? Now, enough with this depressing topic. I bet I could beat you to the motorcycle!"

Tea grinned. "Oh really? Well we'll see about that!"

Both of them scrambled up and raced to the bike. Much to Tea's dismay, Valon beat her to it. He grinned at her. "Ha! I won. What do I get for a prize?"

Tea giggled. "You get this." and then she kissed him on the cheek. He went pink, as did she, and they both stared at each other, not really knowing how to react.

"Umm." Tea fumbled. "I guess we should get going."

"Yeah, I guess we should. Dartz is coming for dinner tonight." Valon said

Tea looked up in shock. "Dartz is coming? Why?"

Valon gave her a puzzled look. "Because he lives with us. He's been away for a few days on a buisnesse trip."

"Oh." was all Tea said as she followed Valon onto the bike. The ride home was silent. Both of them feeling akward. The minute they got to the mansion, Valon went to the garage, leaving Tea byherself on the mansion steps. Sighing, she ran up the steps and into her room, deciding on what to wear for dinner that night was the problem she was faced with.

* * *

><p>"Mokuba, is that you?" Yami asked the small cell phone in his hand.<p>

"Yeah, it's me! And Seto is here with me!"

"Oh joy, Kaiba's with him. Isn't this lovely." Joey grumbled.

"I heard that Wheeler." Came another voice from the cell phone.

"You were meant to!" Joey called out again.

Rebecca gave Joey a scathing look. "Joey, could you act mature for one minute?"

Joey glared at her. "Speak for yourself. You sprayed Bakura with mace."

"Hey! He deserved it and..."

"Now Rebecca, is that the way a college student acts?" Professor Hawkins butted in, a smile on his old face.

Rebecca crossed her arms and miffed. "No."

Joey grinned at her. "Haha, busted!"

Duke rolled his eyes and gave the blond a swatt on the back of his head. "Joey, is that the way a fifteen year old boy acts?"

"Shut up Duke, you're not my mom!"

"Both of you can it! I swear, you're making my ears bleed." Bakura grumbled

Yami stared at the people in front of him, still wondering why people in this millenia were so...loud. Sighing, he went back to the phone and began to speak. "So, did you find anything Mokuba?"

"Yup! We found where the island was! It took us awhile, but we eventually found it. Seto here even decided to help." Mokuba's voice said

Yami smiled. "Really?"

"No, I didn't." Kaiba's voice said from a distance. Yami continued to smile, knowing Kaiba's ego would never allow him to admit he did. But oh well, at least he helped.

"Well, where is the island?"

"It's south of where you guys are at."

Yami's smile widened. "That's great! How long would it take to get there?"

"About a day. If we left in the morning, we would get there by sunset."

"Excellent knews Mokuba. Thanks for your help."

Yami could practically hear Mokuba smiling into the phone. "Well the help doesn't stop there! We'll be at your trailor in a few days."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Tea is like my sister! And besides she helped me escape once, so I'm going to repay the favour."

Yami saw the others, besides Bakura, smile at that. Mokuba truly had a heart as good as gold. Yami spoke again. "So you'll be here in a few days?"

"That's right! And Seto is to!"

"Why would Kaiba want to help? I thought he only cares about himself!" Joey shouted.

"Hey! Don't talk about Seto like that! You're lucky my big brother is even deciding to help at all!"

Yami nodded. "He's right Joey. We should be thankful Kaiba's helping at all."

"Tsh." Joey replied and sat down on the couch with his arms crossed. Tristain rolled his eyes at his friends behavior. "Yami's right Joey, we should be thankful for all the help we get."

Yami nodded at Tristains wise words and went back to talking with Mokuba. "We'll I guess we'll see you in a few days. Good bye you guys."

Yami hung up the phone and put it back in Yugi's pocket. A pang of guilt hit him when he thought of Yugi. He only hoped his partner was okay. Turning away from those thoughts, he went over to Bakura. "We'll Bakura, it looks like we won't be needing you now. You can go do what you want."

Bakura smirked. "And let you all have the fun? Nah, I want to see what this Orichalcos thing does. In person."

Yami's face darkened. "No, you really don't." And everyone went quiet after that.

* * *

><p>Me:Sorry its short, but I promise the next one will be longer.<p>

Valon:I'll make sure it is

Me:Shut up and go ride your motorcycle

Valon:Lame come back

Me:Anyway, review!


	12. Dinner with Dartz

Me:I'm back again folks

Alister:Dear lord, not anothe chapter. This story is fucked up

Me:Be glad its almost done. It should've been done a long time ago, but I got lazy and I wanted to work on other stories XD

Valon:You haven't even started the sequel

Me:IF there is a sequel

Valon/Alister:IF? 0.0

Me:We'll see what everyone else wants hehehehe anyway, I don't own Yugioh and never will. I apologize for those of you who care if characters are OOC. No flames, but everything else is appreciated. Enjoy ^-^

Valon:And vote for a sequel!

Me:Ignore him ^-^

* * *

><p>"Tea my child, its so nice of you to join us for dinner."<p>

Tea gave a fake smile to Dartz as he sat at the head of the table. She went around the table and took her place next to Valon. Under the table, he squeezed her hand gently for reassurance. Smiling to herself, she returned the squeeze. Dartz gave an amused look to the two of them, neither of them noticing. He found it sickningly sweet that Valon had a crush. A crush on the friend of their enemy. This was turning up to be Romeo and Juliet all over again.

Dartz cut his steak, chewing on it before swallowing. "Tea, Valon, do you know who you remind me of?"

Valon gave him an odd look. "Who?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

Tea began to choke on her food at that random sentence, a blush spreading across her face. Were she and Valon getting that close? No, they couldn't be. They were just friends, weren't they? Valon began to laugh. "Dartz, you sure are funny. Why would you say that?"

Dartz gave an amused look. "I've been around for a long time. I've seen how people like you are."

Tea stared at him. "People like us?"

Dartz leaned back. "Young and in love. Most of the time, it happens to be people's down fall."

Valon stared at Dartz as if he had a second head. "You think I'm in love with Bird here?"

Dartz nodded. "Yes."

Tea shook her head. "We're not in love, we're just friends. Isn't that right Valon?"

Valon nodded his head in full agreement, but Dartz could tell that he was disapointed. Dartz gave an inward smirk. So Valon did harbor feelings for the brunette. Interesting. Mai laughed. "But you two are always together."

Tea shook her head. "That doesn't mean anything. We're just friends."

Alister snorted. "Friends my ass."

Dartz gave him a look. "Refrain from using course language at my table."

Alister nodded. "Sorry, forgot myself for a moment."

Dartz sighed and went back to eating. Dinner was silent for a moment, until Raphael spoke up. "Master, when do we attack the Pharoah next?"

Tea stopped eating. Valon gave a warning look to Raphael, who shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. Dartz whiped his mouth and cleared his throat. "I might have one of you go check up on them in a day or two."

Tea lost control of herself. "No!"

Raphael gave her a look. "You shouldn't yell at Master Dartz. It's rude."

Tea shook her head. "I'm tired of you guys attacking my friends! Leave them alone!"

Dartz gave the brunette girl a look. "And what makes you think, that just telling me to leave them alone, will actually make me."

Tea glared at him. "Because it is wrong! Hurting people like that, it's not right."

Dartz gave a sigh. "People in this world are evil. They deserve to be punished. When we defeat the pharoah, we will start this world over again. And as for evil, you should know my child, do your parents deserve to be alive?"

Tea thought for a moment. "I won't ever forgive them, but no one deserves to die."

Dartz gave her an amused look. "You are an incredibly forgiving person. It's odd, most people would wish that someone who hurt them would die. But you are different, I can see that."

Tea looked at him. "Your plan sickens me. It's evil and wrong. Why do you hate humanity that much?"

Dartz stared her down. "I have my reasons. They're none of your buisness." He turned to his warriors. "Now, who wants to go pay a visit to the Pharoah and his pals?"

Tea glared at him, pushing her chair back and ran out of the room. Valon stood up, ready to go after her, but Dartz's voice stopped him. "Let her go Valon, we have work to discuss."

* * *

><p>"Stupid orichalcos things, stupid Dartz, stupid world!"<p>

Tea was standing out in front of the shore, raving about how angry Dartz had made her. Who did he think he is by trying to hurt the people she loved? Why did he think he could do that? Did that mean she hated Valon? No, Valon was her friend, she would never hate him.

"There you are bird!"

Tea turned around to see Valon coming towards her, holding something in his hand and grinning from ear to ear. Tea smiled at him, though it felt forced. "Hey Valon, whatcha got there?"

He gave her a sly look. "One of Alisters candy bars."

She giggled. "How on earth did you get one of those?"

"Well its easy. He keeps them above the stove in a cabniet. He thinks I don't know where they are, but I do."

"Ohhh poor Alister. He's going to be very upset if he found out you had them."

Valon chuckled. "What Alister doesn't know won't hurt em'."

Tea couldn't help but smile at his childishness. Stuffing the candy bar in his pocket, Valon plopped down on the ground, patting the spot next to him. "Come on bird, sit down next to me."

Tea nodded and sat down. Valon looked at her. "Tea, don't mind any of the stuff Dartz said. He was just trying to spook ya."

"It sounded pretty serious to me."

"Well, we are trying to take over the world. That is very serious."

Tea gave a small smile. "But why? What did the rest of the world do to you?"

Valon sighed and looked out into the horizon. "If we ran the world, people wouldn't get hurt any more. No one would be sad."

Tea looked at him. His sky blue eyes had a far away look in them. Tea felt pity for the Australian boy. He had gone through so much in his life, just as she had. It made her wonder why someone as nice as him would be part of an evil organization like this.

"Valon?"

"Hm?"

"If you took over the world...what would it be like?"

Valon thought for a moment. "Well, you would be there, and Mai of course. Along with Alister and Raphael. Oh and Master Dartz. We would spend all our days like the ones we have been having. All to ourselves, nothing to bother us."

Tea stretched her arms. "That sounds nice actually."

Valon gave her a curious look. "Really?"

Tea nodded. "I would like to spend days with you. I feel happiest the most when I'm with you."

Valon stared at her, causing Tea to laugh again. "Really, that's how I feel."

Valon smiled at her, brushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad I make you feel happy. I hope I can keep on making you happy." The two of them sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the sunset before them. Valon blushed the moment he felt Tea's head in his lap. He stared down at her. "Tired bird?"

She nodded. "A little. Can we eat that candy bar?"

He grinned. "Of course!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the bar of candy and opened it. Breaking it apart, he held it in front of her mouth. "Say Aahhhh."

She gave him a whack before opening her mouth. As he fed her the piece of candy, a small part of him wanted to kiss her. But he knew she probably wouldn't like that, so he kept that desire down. Neither of them noticed a figure with aqua hair and mismatched eyes watching them from a window in the house. Smirking to himself, Dartz chuckled. "All acording to plan."

* * *

><p>Me:Oh dear god, Dartz has an evil plan!<p>

Alister:I thought he already had a plan?

Me:He has two plans!

Valon:Really? -_-

Me:Stop being jerks. Anyway, review please! This story is nearing the end, so hang with me here! See you later!


	13. Oh no he didn't!

Me:Yes, I am back again. I will probably update this story quite a bit now, since I know what I want to do with it. There will be 2 chapters left before I start working on the sequel.

Valon:It's finally going to be over!

Me:-_- anyway, I don't own Yugioh and never will. I own none of its characters. NO FLAMES, but everything else is appreciated. I apologize if anyone seems OOC.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mokuba, are we there yet?"<p>

Mokuba gave an annoyed look to Joey before answering his question. "We are about 30 minutes away. So stop asking!"

Joey shrugged and sat back in his seat. Yami squeezed the arm rest of his chair. In an half and hour, they would be closer to getting Tea. Soon she would be safe and out of harms way. Yami looked up to see Kaiba come towards him. He gave him a grim look. "Hey Kaiba."

Kaiba just narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you just going to sit and sulk?"

Yami raised an eyebrwo. "Excuse me?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Sitting there and sulking does nothing. In fact it makes me sick."

"I wasn't sulking."

Kaiba snorted. "Could've fooled me."

Yami narrowed his eyes, but let the subject drop. He knew Kaiba had a point. If Kaiba gave you the truth, he would give it to you. Not exactly in the nicest way, but in his own way, he did care. Just a little.

* * *

><p>"Hey Valon!"<p>

Valon looked up from washing his motorcycle. He grinned at her. "Hey bird! Watcha doin?"

Tea smiled. "Oh nothing." She looked at his bike. "That's a pretty cool bike. I like how its the color yellow."

Valon felt the urge to puff out his chest, but he didn't. "Thanks. It's pretty cool isn't it?"

"Yeah. Was it scary when you rode it the first time?"

"Nah, well maybe a little, but it was mostly nerves. You have to get used to it."

Tea gave another smile. "That's pretty cool. I thought it would be scary. Guess I was wrong."

Valon whipped his hands on his pants and stood up. "Do you wanna try it?"

Tea shook her head. "Oh no, I couldn't ride that."

Valon laughed. "Aren't you the one who's always giving friendship speeches and telling people not to give up?"

Tea shook her head, knowing he had a point. "Alright, I guess I'll give it a try."

"Great! Just let me finish washing it, and then you can ride it."

"Okay," was all Tea said and she sat down on the ground while Valon continued washing the motorcycle. Things were quiet between them. Tea found that it was very comtorable. Valon seemed to be focused very hard in his work, which was strange because normally he seemed very hyper and full of energy.

"Alright, here we go!" Valon said and Tea looked up. She grinned and stood up, following him up in front of the yard. Valon passed her a helmet. "We wouldn't want you breaking your pretty head, now would we?"

Tea shook her head. "No, that would not be good." She took the helmet from him and placed it on her head. She smiled. If only the guys could see her now. They would probably think she looked pretty cool. Her heart sank a little. She hadn't seen her friends in weeks. Valon gave her a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Tea nodded, shaking the feeling off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now how do I start this thing?"

Valon cleared his throat. "Well first, you have to make sure everything is in top condition. Which, its already in. Then..." Tea listned as Valon continued on about motorcycle preps, how to get on it, how to start it, and then finally, how to ride. Tea nodded earnestly, listening to every detail, since her adopted parents said it could be dangerous.

Valon nodded at her. "And now, you're ready to start."

Tea felt excited. She started the engine, and began to take off, Valon shouting encouraging words at her. "You're doing it! Wooh! You're doing it!" Tea laughed at the wind. She had never imagined that this would be so much fun! Eventually, she had to come back to Valon. Smiling, she took off the helmet. "That was so much fun! I never imagined it would be!"

Valon chuckled. "It's nice having the wind run through your hair isn't it?" Tea nodded whole heartedly. Valon chuckled again. "Do you want to ride it again?"

* * *

><p>Mokuba stared at the esembled group in front of him. "Alright, we're now at Dartz's hideout. I'm sure you are all wondering how we're going to get there."<p>

Rebecca raised her hand. "Just get to the point already! Why don't we take the island stairs that are right there?"

Mokuba glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do! You're younger than I am!"

Rebecca pushed her glasses up. "Actually, I'm a college student thank you very much."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "That's enough you two. We'll take the stairs and duel our way through anyone that gets in our way."

Joey gave a confused look. "Why would we have to duel?"

Bakura gave him a whack on the head. "Because we're bound to run into someone you idiot."

Mokuba continued on. "We'll go in two pairs. Rebecca and I will go together, since we're younger, we'll have Tristain go with us. Kaiba and Yami will go together. Duke and Proffesor Hawkins will be a team, and that just leaves Joey and Bakura."

Joey glared at the albino. "Why do I have to go with him?"

Bakura sneered at him. "It's just your lucky day."

Yami rolled his eyes at their behavior. "Stop it you two. Now, lets get going." All nine of them took off, running up the stairs of the island. Yami felt adrenaline kick in. This was it. They were finally getting closer to Tea! Kaiba looked back at him, seeing as everyone else took there own seperate paths. "You better be keeping up Yami, I'm not going to wait for you."

Yami gave him a look. "I won't be left behind Kaiba. Tea needs us. I'm not going to let her down."

Kaiba snorted. "Just don't get in my way, okay?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here anyway. You don't like Tea, do you?"

Kaiba stopped running. "She's one of Mokuba's friends, and as much as I dislike the idea of friends, she's special to Mokuba and I don't want to see him upset. Also, she save his life. He wanted to return the favor himself."

Yami nodded. "And you're wanting to duel one of the Doma warriors aren't you?"

Kaiba smirked. "That would be about right."

Both of them would've gone further, but a voice stopped them. "And what do you think you're doing here?"

Both of them turned around to see Alister standing there, an angry scowl on his face and his steel grey eyes boring into theirs. Kaiba snorted. "What do you think we're doing here?"

Alister's scowl deepened. "You're here to rescue Tea."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You're all on first name bases?"

Alister rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter. You won't be seeing her again. If you want to get passed me, you'll have to duel me. That means you Kaiba!"

Yami got ready to activate his duel disk. "I'll help!"

Kaiba stopped him. "No Yami. This is my fight. I don't need your help, is that clear?"

Yami frowned at him, but backed out, much to his displeasure. Kaiba needed help, but then again, he had dueled Alister before.

* * *

><p>"You keeping up old man?" Duke asked Proffesor Hawkins, who was wheezing a little. He gave a tired smile to the younger boy. "I'll be fine, just not as young as I used to be."<p>

Duke nodded and slowed down to a stop. "Here, I'll slow down."

The professor shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Don't slow down for me."

"Well isn't this sweet?"

Both of them gave alarmed looks to each other. Entering the hallway, was a buff man with blond side burns. Duke glared at him, classifiying him as the one that took Yugi's soul, Rahael. He clenched his fists. "You! You're the one who took Yugi's soul!"

Raphael shrugged. "Actually, it was the pharoah."

Duke scowled. "Doesn't matter! Duel me!"

Raphael gave a short laugh. "I don't want to duel you. I'm after the pharaoh."

Duke started his duel disk. "To get to the pharoah, you'll have to get through me!"

"Hold on Duke!"

Duke turned to see Professor Hawkins coming towards him. "Let me handle this one."

Duke dropped his jaw. "You...you duel?"

Hawkins nodded. "Doesn't everyone these days? Need I remind you, I dueled Solomon Moto."

Duke nodded. "Yeah, but this duel is different! You could get your soul taken away!"

Hawkins laughed. "If there is one thing the Hawkins family knows, is that we don't ever give up! We protect our friends till the very end. Wouldn't you agree?"

Duke nodded begrudingly and handed the older man his duel disk. Proffesor Hawkins thanked him and then looked at Raphael square in the eye. "Let's duel!"

* * *

><p>"This way Mokuba!"<p>

"No this way!"

Rebecca glared at him. "We should go my way! I'm smarter!"

Mokuba glared back. "No, we should go this way. I'm older!"

Tristain rolled his eyes, wishing he could trade places with Joey. "Will you two stop it! You're acting like babies!"

"Shouldn't babies be at home with binkeys in their mouths?"

All three of them turned to see Mai Valentine come towards them. "I'll make this short. You and one of me. Duel. Now."

Rebecca turned to her. "You're on! Let's duel!"

Tristain dropped his jaw. "But..But you're too young!"

Rebecca glared. "I am not! I'm not going to let you guys have all the fun! Now the bleach blond barbie and I are going to duel!" she activated her own duel disk. Mai smirked. "You got spunk kid, but let's see how you handle with the big girls."

"You're on! Duel!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Tea, it's getting late out. We should get inside." Valon said. He stopped and looked at Tea. She was leaning against the banister, fast asleep. Valon smiled serenly. She looked like an angel when she slept.<p>

Unknowst to him, a blond haired boy and a white haired boy hid in the grass infront of the house. Neither of them blended in very well though. Bakura glared at him. "Why are we hiding in the bushes? We look ridicoulous!"

Joey smirked. "Camaflouge my friend."

"I'm not your friend."

"Geez dude relax."

Bakura rolled his eyes and they continued to watch their enemy. Valon was totally oblivious to them at the moment. He turned Tea's head to face him, his eyes clouded over with desire. He leaned in a few more inches, making their lips meet each other. Joey dropped his jaw, feeling anger rise up in him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Bakura glared at him and clamped a hand over his mouth. Tea didn't move at all, but Valon whirled his head to face them. Bakura waved at him, seeing no need to mask their appearence now. "Hello there."

Joey's face was now heated with anger. "You...You...You...BASTARD! Why the hell did you kiss my friend!"

Valon chuckled. "That's none of your buisness, now is it? I never realized you were so possesive over your friend. Do you like her too?"

Joey glared even harder. "Not like that! The only one I love like that is Mai."

Valon smirked. "Are you sure? You seem pretty mad right now."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "You just kissed his friend. Is he supposed to be okay?"

Valon looked at him. "And who are you? Never seen you around."

"I'm Bakura, the holder of the millennium ring."

Valon nodded. "Ah, one of those do hickys. Well, I'm going to have to get rid of you. Noone can know what I just did. I'll keep it my dirty little secret okay?"

Joey activated his duel disk. "You're on loser! And I'll make sure I get out alive!"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Me:That was the longest chapter.<p>

Valon:I kissed Tea...wow...

Me:It was bound to happen eventually

Alister:What was with the stairs thing?

Me:Well, in one of the season for episodes where you guys fell out of the plane, the thing you landed on looked like stairs to me,

Alister:Oh

Me:See you all next time. Ta ta for now!


	14. A reason for winning

Me:I'm back yet again with the second to last chapter. Before we start, I will tell you that I don't plan on writing out any of the duels. Nothing against them, but I'm not that good at writing them out. So, if you are disapointed, I apologize. Really.

Valon:Geez aren't you a downer

Me:I just don't have patience to do that! I write Yugioh fanfics for the plot not the actual duels. If I do write any attacks and crap like that, it will probably be inacurate and shit and people would complain

Alister:Yeesh

Me:So there. Now I don't own Yugioh or its characters. I think you all know that by now. No flames please. But I like good comments and constructive critiscm. Thank you, and I hope you have enjoyed this so far.

Valon:Probably not, but keep reading!

* * *

><p>Tea shifted in her sleep, having a feeling in her gut that something wasn't quite right. She had a feeling that she was supposed to be doing something right now. Opening her bright blue eyes, she gasped at what she saw. Joey was right there in front of her, with Bakura, which was kind of odd. But what bothered her most, was that he was dueling Valon!<p>

"You think you can molest my friend in her sleep! That is sick man!" Joey yelled.

Tea tilted her head. What was Joey talking about? Valon molesting her? No, that would never happen, would it?

Valon rolled his eyes. "I didn't molest her, you git. I kissed her."

Tea's jaw dropped. There was no way, no possible way that Valon would kiss her. He didn't even like her that much. Did he? Standing up, Tea raced towards them. "Stop it you two, stop it! What is going on?"

Valon gave her a guilty face. "Tea, did you just hear that right now?" Tea frowned, her eyes cast to the ground with a conflicted look on her face. Valon took a step towards her, his left hand stretched out towards her. "Tea...I..."

Tea took a step back, the same look still on her face. "No!" was all she said. Valon's face fell, making Tea feel bad about what she did. He looked into her eyes. "I never wanted you to find out, but I knew you would never feel the same way for me."

Tea's eyes widened. "The...the same way?"

Valon closed his eyes, the sad face disapearing and a new one appered, making him look dangerous. He shifted his eyes to where Joey was. "Hey Wheeler, how about we settle this right now?"

Joey narrowed his eyes. "Right now?"

Valon nodded, the dangerous look on him still present. "Right now."

* * *

><p>Professor Hawkins groaned as Raphaels's monster, Guardian Eatos hit him. He sank to one knee, feeling exhausted. He looked at Raphael with a determind look. He would not give up so easy. "I'm not through just yet," He told the blond. "I won't give up until you are gone."<p>

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I wonder how many times I've heard that speech before."

Professor Hawkins stood up. "I play one face down and end my turn."

Raphael gave a small smirk. "Is that all you've got? You're even weaker than I thought."

Professor Hawkins gave a weak smile. "We'll see about that."

Raphael glared at him. "Now Guardian Eatos, attack his Barrier statue of the rocks!"

Professor Hawkins gave him a determind look. "Not so fast! I play Waboku, so I take no damage this turn and my monster remains on the field."

Raphael gave an approving look. "Good move, but let's see how long you can last before I take your sould." Duke had an uneasy feeling. The seal of Orichalcos had been activated a few turns ago and Raphael already had the upper hand. He was at 2400 life points, and Professor Hawkins only had 1000. The odds were not in his favour.

* * *

><p>"Now that the seal has been activated, you have no chance at winning Kaiba-boy."<p>

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Spare me the doom speech and make a move already."

Alister looked appalled. "Fine, I will. I now summon Air fortress Ziggurat! And with it, I get a robot token."

"A robot token. How cute."

Alister glared at Kaiba. "Don't call it cute! You have no idea how special this is to me!"

"Let me guess, it reminds you of your baby brother who you couldn't look after."

Yami gave Kaiba a look. "Kaiba, that went to far. You're better than that."

Kaiba glared at him. "Keep out of this Yami. Mind your own buisnesse." Yami glared back, but kept his mouth shut, wanting Kaiba to win this duel so they could find Tea.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Valon and Joey were dueling, Bakura had snuck away inside the mansion. He had a feeling that everyone else was busy dueling, so he decided to look around for a bit. So far, he had found himself looking at some stone tablet, with pictures of an eye and a strange looking star on one of the carvings. He frowned, seeing as this was not Egyptian.<p>

_"What are you looking at?"_ Ryou asked from inside his ring

"I'm looking at this tablet obviously."

Ryou sighed. _"I can see that, I think I know what that character means."_

"You do? How?"

_"My father is an archiologist. I believe that character means Atlantis, and that one means Leviathon."_

"I've never heard of a leviathon."

"That's because noone has." A new voice spoke up. Bakura whirled around to see a man with aqua green hair and a yellow eye an a green eye staring at him. Bakura narrowed his eyes. "And who might you be?"

The man smirked. "My name is Dartz, leader of the Orichalcos. And you are?"

Bakura smirked. "I'm Bakura, the holder of the millenium ring."

Dartz continued his smirk. "You should come join my team. I sense there is evil and power in you."

Bakura laughed. "I have my own goals, I would never join your silly team. The creature I'm planning to awaken is much more powerful than yours."

Dartz raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Bakura smirked. "He wil wipe out everyone on the stupid planet. No survivors."

Dartz pulled out a strange looking duel disk from the table behind him. "Then let the best evil win."

Bakura activated his. "May the best evil win."

* * *

><p>"Joey! Valon! Stop it! This is ridicolous!" Tea shouted, trying to get the boys to come to their senses. Valon gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry love, when I win, you won't have to be confused about us being together."<p>

Tea frowned at this. Valon was now spouting nonsense. "I don't want this! I want you both to end this duel and live!"

Valon shook his head. "Sorry love, only one of us can win and that will be me."

Joey growled. "No you won't you psychopathic freak! I will win and rescue my friend from this place!"

Valon smirked. "Will you really?"

"You bet I will. I alway's protect my friends!"

Valon played a card faced down. "You always seem to say that, and yet, you couldn't even help Mai."

Joey glared at him. "What did you say?"

"You eard' me. You couldn't help her."

Joey played another card face down. "THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! You biker freaks brainwashed her!"

"Did we Joey, did we really?"

Joey paused, looking down at the ground. "I...I...I didn't brainwash her."

Tea spoke up. "Both of you enough! Joey, you did not brainwash Mai, she choose that herself. And Valon, will you please stop it!"

Valon gave her a look. "Who's side are you on? You are on my side right?"

Tea shook her head. "I'm on neither of your sides. This is ridicolous! I don't want two people I care about to fight."

Joey looked at her. "Tea..."

Tea felt the tears spring into her eyes. She just let them run down her face freely. "I...I want...you both to stop. I don't want more violence and I don't want to lose another person I love."

* * *

><p>"PROFESSOR!"<p>

Duke stared at the professor with wide eyes as the circle engulfed him. He smiled weekly at Duke. "Please, tell Rebecca I love her. And don't let anything happen to her. She may be a college student, but she's still a little girl."

Duke swallowed hard. "I won't let anything happen to her. I promise."

Professor Hawkins gave one last smile before his soul vanished into the seal. Duke closed his eyes, saying a prayer for him. He was about to challenge Raphael when the blond man had disapeared. Duke swore quietly to himself. He heard a blast come from another end of the hallway, he picked up the professors body and ran to where he heard the blast.

He felt shocked when he found Rebecca dueling Mai. Her life points were now at 800 while Mai's was at 2000. This did not look good, but the little girl seemed to be doing fine on her own. Rebecca looked to see who had come in and her face collapsed into grief when she saw her grandpa.

"GRANDPA!" She cried, and she tried to leave the duel, but the seal blocked her. Mai smirked. "Sorry sweetie. You can't leave until one of us looses. And by the looks of it, your time is just about up."

* * *

><p>Never in his life had Bakura felt so defeated. Here he was, standing in defeat while the circle closed over him. He didn't even look into Dartz's smirking face, all he could see was Ryou's. He gave a tired smirk. "Well Ryou, it looks like I'm going to be gone for a little while."<p>

Ryou looked creastfallen. "No! I don't want you to leave! I...I..."

"I what?"

"I love you." Bakura's eyes widened. He figured Ryou would hate him for all the stuff he had done to him, but he just quietly smirked. "I love you too." And that was the last thing Ryou saw before the green light took his Yami's soul away. Stepping in quickly, Ryou took control of his body and glared at Dartz. Dartz smirked. "Well at least I have one powerful spirit."

Ryou had an enraged look on his face. "GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

Dartz shook his head. "Sorry, it doesn't work like that." He went clenched the pendent around his neck, looking into it to see how the other duels were going. Valon's duel interested him. Valon was turning out to be the exact kind of warrior he wanted. Smirking, he spoke into the stone, so that his warriors could hear him. "Stop your duels. We're done here for today. We will have other chances to get their souls."

Mai frowned and crushed the ground with her stone, breaking the seal. "It's your lucky day girly. I have to leave now."

Rebecca glared at her. "Get back here! I'm not through with you!"

Mai smirked as she walked away. "See you sweetie."

Alister glared a hateful glare at Dartz. He was this close to defeating Kaiba, when Dartz told him to stop the duel. Question that was running through his head, why? He glared at Kaiba. "I have to leave, but I will come back to take your soul! Mark me!"

Kaiba smirked. "Whatever coward."

Alister glared and then took off, his black and white trench coat flying behind him. Yami frowned. Why would Dartz want the duels to be stopped so suddenly? It didn't make sense.

Joey looked up in shock as Valon broke the seal. His eyes bored into Joey's wide brown ones. "I have to leave, but we will settle this once I return." He began to walk off, walking past Tea. He gave her one last look. "I'll be back for you too. And once we win the fight, you and I can be together without interruptions."

Tea just stared at him, horror written all over her face. She stopped watching Valon when she felt Joey wrap his arms around her. "TEA! YOU'RE SAFE! I'm glad they didn't hurt you."

Tea managed a small smile. "Me too. Where is everyone else?"

"I'm here." Both of them turned to see Ryou with tears streaming down his face. "The seal took Bakura. It should've been me."

Tea gave him a hug. "It's okay. We'll get him back. I promise."

"TEA!" Tea was immediatly surronded by her friends, all fighting to give her a hug. Kaiba and Yami stayed back. Even Rebecca mangaed to smile. "I'm glad you're back Tea. I missed you."

Tea smiled. "Where's your grandpa?"

Rebecca frowned. "The seal took him too. He fought to save you."

Tea swallowed hard, feeling sadness come up in her throat. Someone had died just to protect her. That sort of feeling could not be described. Yami came over and gave her a gentle hug. "I'm glad to have you back Tea."

Tea smiled bravely, Valons' voice still in her head. "Me too Yami, me too."

* * *

><p>Me:I lied. I think this is the longest chapter.<p>

Alister:It doesn't matter!

Me:T-T Anyway, there is one chapter left. Before this story comes to a close. I feel kind of sad. This was the first story I ever published.

Valon:Big deal

Me:-_- Please review


	15. A promise

Me:Yes, this is it people! The final chapter of the Story of a kidnapped girl. I feel all nostalgic now. Mhm

Valon:I'm just glad it's done

Me:Until I write the sequel. Eventually.

Alister:Right, eventually

Raphael:Anyway, Blood thirsty Angle does not own Yugioh and never will. She owns none of its characters. She would like no flames for this story, but she appreciates everything else. That is why she tends to thank people for reviews

Me:It's true! I do! :)

Valon:Ignore her, now please read the final chapter. If you hated the last few ones, we understand.

Me:I didn't hate it!

Alister:That's because you're the author

Me:-_-

* * *

><p>"Master Dartz, why did we have to leave our duels?"<p>

Dartz looked over his shoulder to see Alister with a questioning scowl on his face. Dartz gave a sigh and addressed the red head calmly. "My plan had reached its goal."

"What, that the pharoah came to the island?"

"No, that I morphed one of my warriors into the finest one that i desired."

Alisters eyes widened. "So this is what it was really all about? That Tea was useless."

Dartz waved his hand. "You might see it that way, but she played an important role, whether she knows it or not."

"How so?" Mai asked, her arms crossed an and angry look on her face. Dartz smirked. "She turned Valon into the perfect soldier."

Raphaels eyes widened. "What! You mean...Valons...changed?"

Dartz nodded. "He'll now do exactly what I say without questioning me. Any chance he gets at defeating the pharoah and his pals, is one step closer to rescuing his 'beloved Tea.'"

Mai glared at him. "That's insane!"

Dartz shrugged. "Too late to change him now. I doubt he'll listen to any of you anymore."

At that moment another figure walked in. All three of them turned to see Valon come in. Only, this wasn't the Valon they knew. This was a complete stranger. A stranger with a dead look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Tea!"<p>

Tea turned around from the sunset she was watching to see Mokuba running towards her, a grin on his face. She smiled gently at him. "Hey there yourself Mokuba. Whats going on?"

"We're getting ready to moveout soon. Seto just wanted me to tell you."

Tea snorted. Of course Kaiba would't come out here and tell her that himself. He was much to important for that. Mokuba frowned. "Tea?"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?"

Tea shook her head. "No, everything is fine."

Mokuba looked down, his voice dropping a little. "You just seem so sad recently. Did something happen?"

Tea smiled softly and patted his head. "No, I just have something on my mind that is all. Don't worry yourself too much, okay?"

Mokuba gave her an uneasy look, but nodded anyway and took off towards the trailor. Tea watched him as he ran inside the door. Her smile fell and she looked up at the sky. 'Valon,' she said to herself. 'I will stop you, because after all that has happened, I really do love you.'

**The end of part one**

* * *

><p>Me:Yeah yeah it was short, but it was never planned to be long in the first place.<p>

Valon:I can't believe I'm crazy now.

Me:Yeah, well people do stupid things when they're in love

Valon: True

Me:Well, the sequel won't be up for awhile, since I have other things to work on. I just wanted to get this one done with.

Alister:We'll see you next time. I think

Me:Ta ta for now! Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewd! Blood Thirsty Angle is leaving the place...for now


End file.
